Lover's Quarrel
by amorveritas
Summary: JxA fluff. What more needs to be said? Chapter 9 is now up. Finally.
1. Finally

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the universes, characters, and plots referenced herein. I don't._

**Lover's Quarrel**

_Chapter 1: Finally_

Jeremy pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was three in the morning, and Jeremy was no closer to coming up with an anti-virus for Aelita.

Jeremy blushed as his thoughts were consumed by Aelita. When Aelita was stranded on Lyoko, he could watch and love her from a distance. But with Aelita around all the time now, Jeremy was finding it harder to keep his emotions to himself. More and more Jeremy desired to reveal his feelings to Aelita, but the fear of rejection held him back.

With a sigh, Jeremy powered down his computer and went to bed. He had a mind to stay up longer, but he knew Aelita would get upset if she found out how late he was working. Before he could lay his head down on his pillow, Jeremy was fast asleep.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Seven a.m. came too early for Jeremy. He reached over and tried to slap the snooze button on his alarm clock, but turned it off instead. He rolled back over and nodded off to sleep again.

Knock. Knock. "Jeremy, are you in here?" It was Aelita. Aelita opened the door and found Jeremy fast asleep. Aelita walked over and sat on Jeremy's bed. She leaned over and whispered into Jeremy's ear, "Wakeup sleepyhead, it's time for school."

Jeremy slowly opened up his eyes and looked at Aelita. He had every intention of yelling at her for disturbing his rest, but the moment he looked upon her face he felt at peace. "Hi, Aelita. What are you doing here?"

Aelita looked at him, puzzled. "What am I doing here? What are you doing still in bed? Don't you know it's ten till eight? We have class in ten minutes Jeremy." With that said Jeremy jumped out of bed and starting pulling off his clothes from yesterday. Before he got to his underwear, he realized Aelita was still in the room. "Sorry, Aelita. Could you leave for a second?"

Aelita, who had been gazing at Jeremy's chest, sputtered for a moment before answering, "Ah, sure, no problem Jeremy." Aelita backed out into the hallway and shut the door. She rested her back against the wall as she contemplated what just happened._ Was I just staring at Jeremy because I enjoyed looking at his naked body? I know he's cute but I don't . . . agghh. I've got to talk with Yumi and find out why I feel like this. And find out what is appropriate behavior in this situation. _

Aelita jumped again as Jeremy came rushing out of his room. She began walking with him while she contemplated apologizing to Jeremy for ogling him. But Jeremy spouted out an apology first for getting undressed in front of her; and he seemed so oblivious to the fact that she had been watching him that she decided to let it go.

Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd sat around the lunch table. Everyone except Jeremy was discussing this morning's lectures. When Aelita realized Jeremy hadn't spoken two words, she reached over and touched Jeremy's hand. Jeremy, who was half asleep, yelled at this sudden contact. Aelita quickly pulled back her hand. "Jeremy, what's wrong. You slept though your alarm and now you're about ready to land in your mashed potatoes."

Jeremy looked at Aelita, oblivious to everyone else around him. "I was up late working on the anti-virus, that's all."

"How's it coming along, Jeremy?" Yumi inquired.

Jeremy slammed a fist down onto the table. "It isn't coming along at all. I haven't made one breakthrough in over two months," Jeremy yelled angrily. Seeing the fear and shock in his friends' faces at his outburst, especially Aelita's, Jeremy faked a smile and peered at Aelita. "I'm sorry. I'm just getting upset that I can't find the solution. And I'm afraid XANA might find a way to exploit the fact that we don't want Aelita to die, as much as we want him to."

The entire table sobered at the last statement. After a moment, Odd broke the silence by saying, "Well, at least try and get some sleep. We already have one Ulrich at the table. We don't really need a second one." While Ulrich began playfully punching Odd, Yumi turned to Jeremy. "He's right, you know. It won't help anyone if you aren't healthy enough try and find the cure, let alone help us stop XANA. Jeremy nodded his head in humble shame. He looked up at Aelita, and saw that she had tears in her eyes. Before he could say a word, Aelita got up from the table and sprinted away.

* * *

Aelita ran to her room and locked the door. Tears flowed from her eyes. She was having all of these weird feelings about Jeremy, and from what she had gathered from Yumi, it meant she was in love. But Jeremy kept saying and doing these unpleasant things, and she didn't know why. He spent all of his free time working on her anti-virus, he tried to skip hanging out with her and everyone else so he could go work, he didn't meet her in the park one day because he hadn't woken up in time, and now he was risking his health and his grades.

Aelita sat on her bed and cried, confused by her own feelings and by Jeremy's actions. She picked up a book Jeremy had lent her, a book filled with different sayings and pieces of wisdom from Earth. Most of them she didn't really understand, but she tried her best to learn what they meant. She turned to the page where she had left off and began reading, hoping to find some answers to her grief.

She read for a minute, until she was puzzled by one of the sayings. Actions speak louder than words. Aelita stared at the page. _Actions can't speak. They only showwww . . . . . ._ That was it. Aelita smiled as she finally understood these frustrating feelings she was having. She got up and sat at her computer. _I have to research the customs of Earth a little bit more._

* * *

It was after suppertime before Jeremy found Aelita. She had skipped the rest of her classes and no one knew where she had gone to. Yumi had talked to her before lunch, but she refused to give any details. The sun was setting by the time Jeremy found her walking near the edge of the woods. He approached her cautiously, not wanting her to run off again. "Aelita," he spoke quietly.

Aelita turned her head and looked at Jeremy. After a moment went by, she turned and walked over to where Jeremy was standing. They stood in awkward silence, until Jeremy began apologizing. "Aelita, I'm sorry for the way I've been. . ." Aelita put a finger to his lips. "You've been a really selfish jerk today, Jeremy," Aelita said angrily. Jeremy felt a pang in his stomach as Aelita spoke those painful words.

Jeremy tried to apologize again, but Aelita shushed him. "But that's not why I ran away today," Aelita spoke more gently. "I ran away because I realized you were doing all of this for me." Aelita put her arms around Jeremy and continued, whispering, "I realized that you were giving everything you had to help me Jeremy."

"Aelita, it's no big deal . . ."

"But it is a big deal Jeremy," Aelita cut him off. "Because I never realized how much you loved me." Jeremy began blushing, unsure of how to respond. Aelita pulled back and looked into Jeremy's eyes. "You do love me, don't you," Aelita questioned? Unable to use his voice, Jeremy simply nodded and dropped his eyes to the ground. Aelita re-embraced Jeremy and whispered into his ear, "Do you know what I think of you Jeremy?" Jeremy shook his head.

"I love you Jeremy. I love you. But I want you to know something. I don't care if you never find a cure for XANA's virus. You're already my savior. So I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore for my sake Jeremy, because I want a healthy boyfriend who will meet me in the park when he's supposed to."

Aelita strengthened her hug and, with strength she didn't know she had, began kissing Jeremy passionately. Jeremy, after momentary shock, returned the kiss with just as much intensity. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies as their tongues entwined. After what seemed like an eternity, Jeremy came up for air.

_She did it. And, I did it. We both . . ._ Jeremy was at a loss for words. Days and nights spent dreaming about his angel had finally come true.

He grinned from ear to ear as he looked upon Aelita. They stood there for several moments smiling, looking, touching, and hyperventilating. Jeremy placed his hands on Aelita's cheeks, and with gentle strokes, he began exploring the depths of Aelita's face. Aelita stood there and stared back, studying Jeremy's expressions as he touched her. She smiled a smile that could launch a thousand ships. Even though he hadn't spoken one word of love, his face and his actions were screaming it.

When Jeremy was finished, he glanced down at his watch and was shocked to see what time it was. "I hate to cut this short, Aelita, but we both better get back to our dorms before we get in trouble." Aelita, upset at the news, nodded in agreement. Jeremy grabbed Aelita's hand and began walking toward the dorms. Aelita leaned her head on Jeremy's shoulder as the made the trip back.

Stopping outside of the girl's dorm, Jeremy prepared to wish Aelita a good night, but Aelita cut him short. "Jeremy, would it be okay if I slept with you tonight? I don't want to be apart from you right now." Jeremy weighed the pros and cons and answered, "Well, sure, if you really want to."

"Great," Aelita replied, giving Jeremy a kiss on the cheek, "Just let me go get my bag."

* * *

After dodging the dorm supervisors, Aelita and Jeremy settled into Jeremy's room. Jeremy locked the door as Aelita reached into her back and pulled out some candles and a pack of matches. Aelita giggled as she lit the room with candle light. She had found out a lot of things today, and some things she shouldn't have, but most importantly, Yumi had told her, "Jeremy loves you more than anything else in the world. Take your time with him. You two have the rest of your lives to spend with each other; the journey's the best part." Yumi had winked at that last part, and Aelita, although not understanding what Yumi had said, had felt in her heart the deeper meanings to Yumi's words.

Jeremy turned off the lights and his computer monitor, hiding their uncertainty in the shadows. Aelita and Jeremy moved to the center of the room, close but not touching. They both wanted to experience so much, but neither knew how to approach the other. Gathering his courage, Jeremy grabbed hold of Aelita's waist and pulled her into him. Aelita willfully pressed her body into Jeremy's and snaked her arms around his shoulders.

Lips, tongues, hands, and bodies pressed and moved together. Their kisses were hard and demanding; their arms were rigid and tight. But the minutes passed, and as their urgent needs were sated, hard kisses were traded for soft caresses. Aelita rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder as she ran her hands up Jeremy's shirt and explored his smooth chest. Jeremy ran one of his hands through Aelita's hair while his other stroked her backside, from her neck all the way down.

Aelita let out a soft moan. Everything she was feeling was wonderful. She had decided earlier that she wanted to take her time developing their relationship, but she was now having a hard time sticking to her plans. Everything Jeremy did to her felt great, and she didn't want the feelings go away. But she was also scared. She wasn't sure if she wanted Jeremy to know everything about her body. Well, she knew she wanted that one day, but she didn't think today was that day. She wanted Jeremy to open up to her, and she needed to open up to Jeremy too. There were a lot of things she wanted to tell him, things she should have before. And Jeremy had a lot of explaining to do.

"Jeremy," Aelita said softly. "What are you thinking?"

"About what?" Jeremy asked.

"About us. About what we're doing."

Jeremy looked at her, scared. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

"No," Aelita squealed. "I want to be with you very much."

"But you don't want to continue, do you?"

"It's just that, I'm scared," Aelita whispered.

Jeremy looked down at his love, his angel, and realized that he hadn't told her how he felt at all. She, not even from earth, had been trying to lead the relationship how she thought it was supposed to go._ Gaah, I'm a genius, yet I still haven't figured relationships out._

He smiled at Aelita. "Shush, my princess. I love you, very much. And we don't have to continue if you don't want to. I would never force you into do something you didn't want. I just assumed you knew what you wanted." He kissed her brow. "How far we go is up for us to decide. If one of us is uncomfortable, they should speak up. I promise I'll never get angry with you for wanting to wait. I'm actually surprised that we went this far. Most couples wait weeks or months before being physical with one another."

Aelita melted. He said it. He said he loved her. And he said he wasn't upset with her. Her prince was smart and wise and knew what was in her head and heart. She threw her arms back around Jeremy and gave him a big kiss. She grinned from ear to ear. She decided to flirt with him again; reassured that Jeremy wouldn't be upset with her.

"So, my handsome prince, are you ready for bed?" Aelita pulled out her nightshirt from her bad and backed away from Jeremy. She turned her back on Jeremy and took off her dress and began undoing her bra. Jeremy stuttered at the sight before him. Aelita turned her head and winked at him. She pulled on her bed shirt and walked over and sat on Jeremy's bed. She looked at him inquisitively. Jeremy's mind spun in circles for several moments; stunned that she was being this flirtatious with him. He finally caught on that she wanted him to play along.

Jeremy took off his glasses and pulled his shirt off. He walked over to his closet and pulled out pair of shorts. Partially hidden by the bed, he took off his pants and threw on the pair of shorts. He sallied up to his bed, pulled Aelita back up, and gave her a warm, loving kiss. This night had been wonderful and Jeremy reveled in Aelita's embrace. He pulled back the sheets on his bed and slid down inside of them. He then motioned for Aelita to join him. After a moment's hesitation, Aelita slid down next to Jeremy. Jeremy used one arm to pull her head to his shoulder and the other to pull her body into his.

Aelita moaned with happiness. Everything was perfect. She fit in Jeremy's embrace perfectly. His attentions to her needs and feelings were perfect. She felt like the luckiest girl ever to have such a perfect guy. As Jeremy pulled up the sheets, Aelita snuggled closer to Jeremy. Like this, it felt as though nothing could ever go wrong.

Too bad Aelita was mistaken.


	2. Bliss

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the universes, characters, and plots referenced herein. I don't._

**Lover's Quarrel**

_Chapter 2: Bliss_

Aelita awoke from her slumber. The sunlight illuminated Jeremy's room so much more than hers. Aelita smiled contently as she snuggled closer to Jeremy. Everything felt so good, so right, in Jeremy's embrace.

Aelita looked up into Jeremy's face. He had such a happy, peaceful smile on his face that Aelita couldn't help but feel more womanly knowing that she was the reason for his bliss.

Since Jeremy was still fast asleep, Aelita decided to learn more about her new beau. Her fingers traced and explored Jeremy's chest. She watched in fascination as his skin paled from her touch and then darkened as her fingers moved on. She took her time studying the hairs on Jeremy's arms and legs as well as the features on his face.

Finishing her inspection, Aelita nestled herself closer in his arms, and as she did, she felt Jeremy's arms wrap tight around her. She jerked her head up and gasped at this new surprise, and received a bigger one as Jeremy caught her lips with his.

Minutes passed, and when Jeremy had his fill of Aelita's sweet lips, he ended the kiss and gazed happily at his princess. He had awoken to Aelita's movements, and truth be told, his morning stiffness wasn't caused by a full bladder today.

"Good morning, my princess," Jeremy called out dreamily. Aelita smiled back at him and replied with another deep kiss. She then nestled herself back into her previous position. As she laid her head back on Jeremy's chest, Jeremy ran his left hand through her hair as he made small talk. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"It was the best sleep I've had on earth," Aelita said a certain satisfaction.

Jeremy hugged her tighter and answered, "I'm glad." A minute passed before Jeremy had worked up the courage to ask his next question. "Aelita, when — did you first know that you loved me?" he asked with a trailing voice.

"Well, I've liked you almost from the moment I met you. But yesterday, when I realized you were doing everything you could to free me from XANA, I knew in my heart that I loved you, and that I didn't want to live without you." Jeremy felt his love and attraction to Aelita grow after hearing her confession. "So, Jeremy, same question," Aelita asked.

"Well, let's see. I think the first time I knew I loved myself was . . . owwwww!" Aelita punched a play-fist into Jeremy's stomach. Aelita lifted her head up and fake-glared at Jeremy. "That wasn't funny," she said with fake animosity. Jeremy stared back at Aelita until she started laughing. Jeremy joined her in her mirth before turning serious.

He looked her straight in the eyes, and without missing a beat, he exclaimed. "I've loved you almost from the moment I met you. Even when I still thought you were a digital program, there was something about you that nagged at me. Somehow I knew, deep down inside, that you were real. The more I talked with you, the more I fell in love with you. The first time you were materialized, it was all could to keep my feelings to myself. Of course, smothering you in a hug was pretty obvious in itself."

The new couple strengthened their embrace around one another and laid there for several minutes, both too happy to want to leave the other's touch.

Knock. Knock. "Hey Jeremy, are you in there?" It was Odd.

Jeremy and Aelita jumped three feet in the air. "Odd, what on God's green earth are you doing up at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning?" Jeremy yelled at his door. "Dude, don't you remember, the carnival is this weekend? You said you were coming with us." Jeremy cursed at himself mentally, and then turned to Aelita. He mouthed the words 'meet them later' and Aelita nodded. Aelita was scared to death of being caught. Even though everything felt right, Yumi had warned her that this sort of thing was frowned upon, especially by school officials.

"You guys go on. I'll meet you at the food area at noon, okay." Odd looked back at Ulrich and Yumi, who were standing there with him. Ulrich asked quietly, "Do you think she's in there?" Yumi answered, "Oh, she's in there alright." Odd looked backed at the locked door in front of him. "Okay, but if you see Aelita, bring her with you. Yumi said she wasn't in her room this morning." "Okay, Odd," replied Jeremy, who was sweating bullets. He didn't want to have to explain how Aelita ended up in his room.

As Yumi started to walk away, she called out, "Bye, Aelita." Ulrich followed suit by saying, "Have fun you two." Odd yelled, "Hey, I'm supposed to get to say the funny lines."

Inside Jeremy's room, both Aelita and Jeremy turned beet red from embarrassment. Jeremy fell back on his bed. "I guess it's no good trying to hide this from anyone." Aelita flopped face-first on top of Jeremy.

"Why would you want to hide us from anyone?"

"I don't really want to hide us; I just wanted a little time to have you to myself. Those three gave me enough grief after they found out I liked you." Aelita pressed her lips against Jeremy's.

"Well, we still have a while before we need to get ready."

* * *

_Lyoko, forest region_

A deactivated tower springs to life, turning red. XANA puts his latest plan into action. An army of blocks, crabs, and hornets form a circle around the tower. Hiding among the trees, creepers and tarantulas lay in wait. Aelita wasn't going get away from him this time.

* * *

_Carnival food area, Noon (Or noonish. Actually, it was closer to one.)_

"Finally," Odd yelled at Jeremy and Aelita. "I thought you two weren't going to show up at all." Odd was sitting with Yumi and Ulrich, who were nearly done eating. Odd had finished his own meal before he could find a place to sit. Jeremy and Aelita approached hand in hand with their faces a dark maroon. "Hey guys," Jeremy said as calmly as possible. He really wanted to play off this morning's little embarrassment.

Aelita let go of Jeremy's hand and tried to sit down next to Yumi, but Yumi jumped up from the table and gave Aelita a huge hug. Yumi winked back at Ulrich and announced, "We'll be back in a little bit guys." Aelita, who didn't feel like equivocating, yelled back at Jeremy whilst being dragged away. "Order me something to eat Jeremy."

They began walking along one of the paths. Yumi couldn't wait to find out what had happened. "Okay, Aelita. How did everything go? Are you guys a couple?" Aelita smiled and leaned into Yumi as they walked. "Yes," she answered and began giggling. "You were right. Jeremy was just being shy."

"I told you that you might have to be the one to start the relationship."

Aelita's face fell. "I know, but, I always felt that if Jeremy wanted to be my boyfriend he would give me some sort of a sign. But Jeremy was always too preoccupied with the anti-virus or the materialization program or something else. And yesterday, when I saw how much he was hurting himself trying to work on these things, I felt my heart breaking. I knew I loved him, and I didn't want him to hurt, but I wanted him to love me back. I wanted to see some sign that he actually cared for me."

Aelita took a deep breath. "It wasn't until after lunch that I realized that I had been getting the signs I was praying for. The constant struggle of finding an anti-virus or making sure the materialization program had all of the bugs worked out was his way of showing his love. He found me later, and we finally admitted the truth to each other."

"So what were you doing in his room all night," Yumi asked coyly. Aelita knew enough to figure out what Yumi was insinuating. "It wasn't like that," Aelita yelled and shoved Yumi away playfully. "No, I just didn't want to Jeremy to leave me. I guess I was still a little frightened that Jeremy wouldn't want to be with me. I do have to say that there's nothing like being held by the guy you love. It was the first night in a long while that I didn't have some sort of nightmare. Just blissful dreams."

Yumi gave Aelita another hug. "I'm happy for you. Just be careful, if anyone finds out where you were last night, you could get in big trouble."

"Ahem." The two girls turned around to find Sissy standing right behind them. "So, Little Miss Perfect spent the night in the boy's dorm with that nerd, huh? I'm sure my father would love to have this piece of information."

Yumi glared and Sissy and remarked, "You know, I'm sure he'd also like to know who's being stealing the toilet paper from the girl's dorm." Sissy glared back at Yumi and stormed off in a humph.

Aelita looked at Yumi. "The rumor is that Sissy's been stealing toilet paper so she can stuff her bra," Yumi explained. "Apparently, the rumor is true." The two girls laughed as they made their way to the boys. Aelita then questioned Yumi, "So, when are you going to ask Ulrich out?"

"Hey," Yumi yelled, "it's a little more complicated between us."

"So you're scared, huh?"

"Shut up and go be with your boyfriend," Yumi said as they approached the table the boys were at. "Gladly," Aelita said, sticking her tongue out at Yumi.

She sat down next to Jeremy and gave him a hug and kiss. Jeremy slid over a tray with a burger and some fries. Aelita dug into her food with a vengeance. Jeremy stared at Odd and Ulrich before turning to Aelita. "Aelita, will you tell Dumb and Dumber here that we spent the night innocently together?" Aelita looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Jeremy was a perfect gentleman. He did everything I asked him to." Jeremy slapped his forehead and groaned in exasperation as the other three teens laughed their heads off.

Aelita turned to Jeremy and winked. Jeremy just shook his head and gave a single laugh. "You are bad, princess." Aelita kissed him on the cheek. Tired of laughing, Odd yelled, "Enough chit chat. Let's go ride some rides."

As the crew walked around the park where the carnival was being hosted, the teens decided to ride the Ferris wheel. Well Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi wanted to ride. Odd got outvoted. Jeremy and Aelita climbed aboard while the others waited their turn. Aelita laughed and screamed with enjoyment as she rose in the air. They went around a few times before Jeremy and Aelita got stuck at the top. Aelita looked worried for a moment, but Jeremy reassured her that everything was okay. "They're just letting people off and others on now."

Suddenly, the entire Ferris wheel began to shake. Black ribbons of energy shot out of the controlling mechanism. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi watched in horror as XANA was attacking their friends and classmates. The crowd around them began running and screaming for their lives. The Ferris wheel began vibrating as XANA took control. Without warning, one of the supports broke free, and Jeremy and Aelita began tumbling to the ground.


	3. Bond

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the universes, characters, and plots referenced herein. I don't._

**Lover's Quarrel**

_Chapter 3: Bond_

Aelita screamed and clutched tightly to Jeremy as they began their descent. Jeremy, thinking of nothing but saving Aelita, pulled her closer to himself. As the Ferris wheel fell over, Jeremy noticed a small patch of trees just beyond where the top of the Ferris wheel would land. Without thinking, Jeremy gathered Aelita in his arms and jumped blindly.

Aelita screamed and closed her eyes as she felt Jeremy pulling her off the Ferris wheel. Then she felt the strange sensation of being poked and scraped. As the ride slammed into the ground, Aelita opened her eyes and gazed in wonderment as she realized she and Jeremy were sitting in a tree. She looked over at Jeremy. He was shaking uncontrollable, his shirt was ripped, and there were several cuts and scratches on his face. Still shocked, Aelita checked herself, finding only a few scratches.

"Aelita, a-are you o-okay," Jeremy asked, still very shaken up. "I seem to be okay," Aelita replied. "How are you doing Jeremy?"

"I think I bruised my back," Jeremy replied, regaining his composure. "I hit a branch pretty hard as we came down. But I think I'll be okay. Come on, we need to get down before XANA decides to come after us. As Jeremy started climbing down, Aelita gasped. Jeremy's back was swelling, and his shirt was turning dark and wet. Aelita began tearing up.

Aelita and Jeremy made there way down, where they found the others waiting for them. "Alright guys," Jeremy started, "we need to get to the factory now." The others just stared at him. Aelita placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jeremy, you're hurt. We need to get you to the hospital." Jeremy stared back at them, blood now freely dripping from his back, before beginning to argue. "There's no time for that now. We have to stop XANA before someone dies." Aelita began to respond back, but Jeremy cut her off. "Listen, we can go back in time to stop our injuries, but if anyone dies its all over," Jeremy said harshly.

Jeremy realized how he had said his speech and softened his tone. He reached out and brushed Aelita's cheek. "I know I'm hurt, but someone has to run the computer while you stop XANA." Aelita bit her lip and nodded in agreement. She really wished Jeremy would just go to the hospital. The others said XANA had seemed to disappear after the attack. _There's no reason to rush to Lyoko. We don't even know if anyone else was hurt._

_

* * *

__Lyoko_

"Virtualization!" The four warriors of Lyoko dropped to the ground in the heart of the forest region. "Okay guys," Jeremy called out, "the tower should be directly in front of you. Be careful though, I can already detect ten monsters near the tower." "Uh, Jeremy," said Ulrich. "You missed the ten that are here with us."

Jeremy's jaw dropped when he heard Ulrich. He recalibrated his scanner, and when it refreshed, he cried out in alarm. "Everyone, head east, now!"

"What's up, Jeremy?" asked Yumi, as she and the others began running as the tarantulas and creepers began chasing them. "XANA has at least fifty monsters guarding the tower," yelled Jeremy. "You've gotta get Aelita out of there. There's another tower ahead of you. If you can get there, I can bring you all back. We have to think of a plan. There's too many to fight like we normally do."

Shots sprayed over the group, causing everyone to lose a few points. Odd stopped running. "You guys go on, I'll slow them down." The rest kept running, not daring to look back. "Heads up," Jeremy said. "Your vehicles are on their way." True to his word, the Overwing, Overboard, and Overbike materialized before them. Yumi and Aelita jumped on the Overwing and speed away. Ulrich followed on the cycle. Odd never had a chance. Before he had a chance to goad XANA's monsters to stay and fight, he was hit with enough fire to eliminate everyone.

The monsters continued to chase the others. Jeremy yelled at the others to keep going and not look back. Ulrich want to stay and fight, but the way Jeremy was yelling told him that would be a bad idea. Aelita, not having to drive, stole a look at the monsters chasing them. She saw ten, no twenty, tarantulas and creepers coming after them. It was amazing that that all hadn't been deleted.

Aelita called out to Jeremy. "Jeremy, what are we going to do?" Jeremy replied, "We have to get you out of there, Aelita. It took less than a second for Odd to be devirtualized. We can't risk losing you. Once everyone's back, we can figure out a plan. Although, the only action I can see is to go back in time and try and beat XANA's monsters to the punch."

Which was exactly what they did. Yumi rushed Aelita to the tower, made possible by a sacrifice by Ulrich. As Aelita dashed into the tower, the monsters devirtualized Yumi, who couldn't get away in time. Jeremy brought Aelita back and initiated the time program.

* * *

_Jeremy's room_

Aelita awoke to the bright sun and a nightmare about yester-today's events. Aelita trembled as she felt Jeremy's warm embrace. Everything was perfect, but Aelita no longer felt the warmth that she had before. She had almost lost Jeremy, and that thought scared her more than she cared to admit. She turned over to face Jeremy and gave him the largest hug she could. As she did, Aelita buried her head in Jeremy's chest and began to sob.

Jeremy awoke to Aelita's incessant movements. Her whole body was vibrating as she cried. Jeremy immediately tightened his grip on Aelita as he rubbed his cheek against her head. Aelita responded to his movements by sitting up and pulling away from Jeremy. Jeremy sat up and tried to grab Aelita, but she pounced on Jeremy, pinning him to the bed with her arms and her kisses.

Jeremy laid there, lost in Aelita's assault. Once she had her fill, Aelita collapsed on top of Jeremy and began weeping again. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Aelita's back and held her to him as hard he could. He kissed the top of her head, and spoke sweet nothings to her.

Jeremy's embrace was painful yet comforting to Aelita. And she knew the words coming out of his mouth were asinine, but she felt a little bit better with each word of love spoken. Her fears were soon calmed, and the love she had towards Jeremy was all she felt. Jeremy noticed that his princess had stopped crying, so he let go of his grip on her and began brushing his fingertips up and down her back. Aelita made a throaty noise before prying herself up and planting a brief kiss on Jeremy's lips. Jeremy smiled back at her as he brushed a strand of hair from Aelita's face. "Feeling better princess?" Jeremy asked. Aelita settled back down on top of Jeremy and sighed contently. "Yes, thanks to you," Aelita replied.

She remained silent for another minute before saying, "I- I guess I was overwhelmed by everything that happened. I almost lost you, and I don't want to live without you Jeremy." Jeremy took pause at that. The pain and tears that Aelita had released were too strong for just her love for him. But, then again, how many times had he shed tears when Aelita was in danger? Or the times that Jeremy thought Aelita had died on Lyoko. Hadn't he felt like dying too? A single tear ran down Jeremy's face as he re-embraced Aelita. Aelita looked up as his arms wrapped around her. "I feel the same way," Jeremy responded as he pulled Aelita up and began kissing her. The two found comfort in each other's love.

Knock-knock. "Hey, are you two ready yet?" Odd yelled. Jeremy and Aelita blushed as they were once again caught in the act. "We'll be out in two minutes," Jeremy yelled back. After a final kiss, Jeremy and Aelita relinquished their grip on one another and got dressed, each giving the other the respect and privacy not found during the previous evening.

The two exited Jeremy's room hand in hand to a grinning Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. But the joy was not long lasting. As they walked down the hallway, they were stopped by an angry-looking Jim. "Okay, Ms. Stones, would you mind telling me where you were last night?"


	4. Smoke & Mirrors

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the universes, characters, and plots referenced herein. I don't._

**Lover's Quarrel**

_Chapter 4: Smoke and Mirrors_

The entire group stood dumbfounded. Aelita felt the blood in her face drain as she tried to think of something to say. She desperately wanted Jeremy to hold her, but that would kind of let the cat out of the bag. (She had learned that saying from Odd.) _How had Jim found out, anyway?_

Aelita stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. Yumi thought for a second, and before Aelita could answer, Yumi asked, "Jim you wouldn't have been fed this garbage by Sissy by any chance?"

"I don't believe Ms. Stones needs your help to explain herself," Jim warned. He wasn't going to be cheated out a catch today. But Yumi didn't quiet herself. "You heard it from Sissy, didn't you?" Yumi probed. "And why would it matter that I heard it from Ms. Delmas?" Jim asked menacingly.

"Because she's using you to pay us back for insulting her yesterday," Yumi explained. Jim took pause at that, before breaking out in a great big grin. "Well, be that as it may, it doesn't explain how come I only saw three of you come out of the stairwell. As Mr. Belpois has his room on this level, that leaves Ms. Stones unaccounted for. So either she came over earlier, which means she was roaming the halls when she wasn't supposed to, or she spent the night with Mr. Belpois, which is an even bigger offense."

Aelita weighed what Jim had said for less than a second before she answered Jim. "I awoke earlier and came over to wake Jeremy up. There's nothing wrong with that is there? I mean, it was after seven, so I WAS allowed to be in the halls, and it IS the weekend, so we're still allowed to be in our dorms." Aelita put on her best innocent face as she looked up at Jim with wide, questioning eyes.

Jim frowned at that, but he wasn't going to lose this catch without a fight. "So how come you didn't come to your door last night when I knocked?" Aelita put on her best thinking face, trying to mask her fear. _This lying thing is harder than I thought. Now what do I say?_ Jeremy wasn't about to let Aelita tackle this on her own. "Aelita, haven't you been taking those sleeping pills the doctor gave you for your nightmares?" Jeremy asked, hoping Aelita would play along.

Aelita looked puzzled as she answered, "Yes?"

Jeremy smiled at Aelita, trying to put her at ease. "Well, both Yumi and I have tried to talk to you after you said you were going to bed early. I bet those sleeping pills knock you out in about no time." Ulrich and Odd gave each other high-fives behind their backs while stifling smirks. Jim didn't like where this was going. _Ms. Stone's alibi is getting air tight as her friends help her out. Let's see if we can get one of them to crack._ "So, Ms. Ishiyama, you've tried to talk to Aelita late at night, huh?"

"No I haven't," Yumi said angrily. She could see Jeremy pale, thinking he had blown it. But Yumi knew how she could spin it. Jim said with glee, "but Mr. Belpois just said. . ."

Yumi cut him off. "No, what he said I tried talking to her once when she went to be early."

"Uh, huh. And you couldn't talk to her before because?" Jim asked with a goad.

"Because there are some things that girls don't talk about in front of boys."

Jim sighed. He was running out of things to call Aelita out on.

Odd had finally had enough and cried out, "Jim, are you done yet? We want to get going." Ulrich continued, "Odd needs to get his breakfast, so we can get to the carnival early.

"Mr. Stern, the fair was yesterday," Jim pointed out. "If you're going to lie, at least make it a good one."

The entire group stared at each other shock. How could that be? They had all woken up like it was Saturday morning again. Jeremy began breaking out in a cold sweat. This meant big trouble if the time program was faulty.

Jim continued. "So now that the five of you have established an air-tight alibi for Ms. Stones, lets move on to you Mr. Belpois. What excuse do you have for not answering your door last night?"

Jeremy stuttered, "I, ah, must have, fallen asleep early. I've been doing a lot of late night studying this week. It must . . . have . . . finally caught up with me."

"Belpois, do you dream about sex a lot." Jeremy turned red from shock and embarrassment. "W-why do you ask that, Jim?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering why I heard voices coming from your bedroom if you were asleep, unless you were, in fact, dreaming. And I must say that you are an extremely talented dreamer. Why I could have sworn that the female voice you were doing sounded exactly like Ms. Stones here." Jim paused to let his words sink in. "I guess that little fall from the Ferris wheel didn't shake you up to badly. Or perhaps you two did get shaken up, and decided life was too short and you had to do everything you wanted to last night?"

The group stood dumbfounded. Jeremy berated himself for allowing Aelita to stay in his room. It killed him every time he made a choice that nearly got Aelita hurt on Lyoko and here he was allowing her to get into trouble her on earth. And they couldn't make a run for it, because the time program was malfunctioning. _We are totally busted,_ thought Jeremy.

"Belpois. Stones. Follow me. The rest of you go get your breakfast."

Jim grabbed Jeremy and Aelita by the shoulders and forced them to start walking in the direction of the principal's office.

* * *

_The principal's office_

Jeremy and Aelita sat outside Mr. Delmas' office in total silence. Apparently it was now common knowledge among the entire school, as more than one group of kids had walked by to see if the rumors were true. Jeremy took a quick glance at Aelita, whose gaze was fixed at the ground, before closing his eyes and berating himself some more. How many times now had he wished he could go back and fix a decision he made, an order on Lyoko, or a comment to Aelita? He was starting to lose count. For being a smart kid, he found himself making some serious errors in judgment.

Jeremy allowed his mind to travel down a self-destructive path as he wondered what Aelita thought of him now. She was now the talk of the whole school, subject of rumors and lies, and would no longer be seen as the sweet, innocent new girl. XANA and Lyoko were no longer on Jeremy's mind. All that mattered to him now was salvaging his relationship with Aelita.

As she sat in silence next to Jeremy, Aelita was considering the exact same things. She thought back to last night (or the night before, she was unsure of what day it was now) and everything that had happened. Why had she asked to spend the night with Jeremy? Yumi had explained what was considered appropriate and inappropriate for Jeremy and Aelita to do. She had even explained how adults and kids viewed the same things differently, how different religions and cultures had different opinions on kids and dating, and even how things would change as they got older. Instead, she had thrown away everything Yumi had told her, and for the life of her, Aelita couldn't figure out why. She was from Lyoko. She thought in data bytes and logical operators. And logically, what she had done was the wrong choice. But why couldn't she see that before?

She tried to quiet the feelings of fear and anxiety she was having right now and remember what she was feeling that night. She let a small smile out as she did. The feelings of love she had for Jeremy and the love he had for her came back to her, almost like they were still alone in Jeremy's room. She remembered how intoxicating the taste of Jeremy's lips had been and how she felt warmth spread throughout her as Jeremy embraced her. These human – hormones, she believed was the word, were a difficult thing to deal with. They overrode even the most basic logical analysis. She sighed as the fear of punishment and the fear of how others would relate to them rushed back over her in waves. And it wasn't herself that she was entirely worried about. She had now gotten her most beloved prince in trouble, and that thought made Aelita want to cry. _What if he's angry with me for getting him in trouble? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore because of this? What if he stops loving me?_ That last thought proved too much for Aelita to handle, as tears began to slide down the sides of her face.

Jeremy glanced back over at Aelita for the twentieth time, only to find that tears were now streaming down her face. He placed a hand on her knee as he started, "Aelita? Oh, Aelita I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Everything just happened so fast, and I, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Aelita. I don't want to lose you because of this."

Aelita took pause as Jeremy spoke to her. She sat there for a few moments before comprehending what Jeremy was telling her. _Oh my. Jeremy actually thinks this was his fault. He's not angry with me, he's angry with himself._ Aelita flung her arms around Jeremy and embraced him with a clamping hug. "Jeremy, it's not your fault. If I hadn't asked to spend the night none of this would have happened. Yumi had told me that we could get in trouble for this and I ignored her advice. It's I who need forgiveness from you Jeremy."

Jeremy pulled back from Aelita and looked at her. The pair stared long and hard at each other, each of them finally understanding that they weren't blaming each other, and that the fear and distress on each of their faces was for the other. Jeremy finally let out a small smile, realizing he had not lost his princess, as he said, "I'll forgive you for asking me if you'll forgive me for saying yes." Aelita looked at him strangely for a moment before answering, "Agreed." The couple clasped their hands together as they found a peace with one another. No matter what happened, they would still be together, and together they would get through this.

"What's going to happen to us Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. Everyone is going to think that we had sex together . . ."

"But we were fully clothed!" Aelita broke in.

"It won't matter. Two kids, alone together in a locked room— everyone is going to think we went all of the way. And the rumors are probably worse. I think I heard someone say that I was using the accident as a way to get you into my bed, and that I had already dumped you. And there are probably rumors about you going around, saying you will sleep with anybody." Jeremy sighed. "The last two students that got caught having sex were expelled, but I don't if that's the rule or the exception. We may be looking at a whole lot of detention, or find ourselves packing our things in a few hours. It just depends on how lenient Mr. Delmas is."

"Oh, he might very lenient," said a male voice. "But that depends on the students being extremely truthful with him." Aelita and Jeremy jumped at the sudden intrusion to their conversation, only to realize Mr. Delmas had been standing next to them. "Before you ask, yes I did hear a lot, and you should be thankful, because it's put me in a better mood. So I'm going to ask you one simple question to decide your fate, okay?" Aelita and Jeremy nodded.

"Why did you break the school rules and spend the night together?"

Jeremy, remembering the Ferris wheel accident, answered truthfully, "We weren't trying to disobey the rules; we just realized how much time we had wasted not telling each other how we felt. And afterwards, neither of us wanted to be apart from each other. We had almost lost the chance to tell each other how we felt, and it shook us up." Aelita slipped her hand into Jeremy's as he finished his speech. She understood that Jeremy was really telling the truth, even though Mr. Delmas would think that it was due to the accident.

Mr. Delmas stared at the teens. He had heard a lot of lies and half-truths during his tenure here at Kadic, but for once, here was someone telling him the complete truth. And he had seen a lot of teenage crushes come and go, but the two sitting before him were genuinely in love with each other. From the conversation he had overheard, they still had a lot of growing up to do. But if any childhood love had a chance to last, it might be this one.

"Very well. I'm giving each of you detention tomorrow night. I'll see you both in the detention room after school tomorrow." With that, Mr. Delmas turned and left.

Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other in shock. They had just gotten the smallest punishment possible. Most kids averaged at least one a year. They stood up and gave each other a quick hug, understanding the generosity of Mr. Delmas. They retook each other's hand as they made their way to the cafeteria.


	5. Trap

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the universes, characters, and plots referenced herein. I don't._

**Lover's Quarrel**

_Chapter 5: Trap_

_Kadic cafeteria_

Aelita and Jeremy walked quietly into the cafeteria, hand in hand. After being dismissed by Mr. Delmas, the pair needed to meet up with their friends. They may have escaped trouble on earth, but Lyoko was still a battleground, and with the time program malfunctioning, there wasn't going to be much rest for any of them. But that didn't keep the two of them from enjoying the moment. They walked slowly from the administration wing over to the cafeteria, hands held tight; Aelita resting her head on Jeremy's shoulder more often than not.

But as they stepped into the cafeteria, the peace they had in each other's strength was put to the test. The loud roar of students eating, laughing, yelling and talking immediately dimmed into silence. Knowing their faces were flushed with embarrassment, the young couple made their way over to the food line. They did their best to ignore the stares of their fellow classmates by talking softly to one another, but Aelita's fear of what had been passed through the rumor mill caused her to strengthen her grip on Jeremy's hand. He silently winced in pain.

"Easy there, princess," Jeremy spoke softly. "Sorry," Aelita spoke back and immediately let go of Jeremy's hand. The two grabbed their trays and made their way over to Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. The rest of the students, noticing how fearful the two were, assumed that the rumors about the new couple were true. One ninth-grader yelled out, "So how was it last night?"

Aelita and Jeremy tried to ignore the students, who were now erupting with laugher, and act like nothing was wrong, but the red of their faces betrayed them.

The two sat down at their usual table with the others and started eating. The young couple wished they would be left alone, but it was not to be.

"Oh, look-y," cried the shrill voice of Sissy, "If it isn't the nerd and his girl-toy. You two look awfully happy. I would have thought getting expelled would have put a kibosh on your little love-fest. And I was so nice by not telling on you the first time. I'm surprised you tempted fate two nights in a row."

The pair stopped in their tracks as the resident pain-in-the-butt came to inflict more trouble on them. In an attempt to downplay his anxiety, Jeremy looked at her strangely and asked, "Who got expelled?" Sissy looked puzzled for a moment, before fuming, "You mean you two didn't get expelled? It's written in the handbook. When I talk with my father–." Jeremy interrupted, "We've already had a nice chat with the principal over the _rumors_ that are going around."

Sissy fumed more. "I don't care what cock-and-bull story you fed my father, when I tell him that–" Aelita smirked and interrupted. "What, that you can't get a boyfriend of your own so you have to spread lies about us?" The entire student body gasped at that. The new girl just gibed Sissy, and that meant big trouble. But Sissy didn't have comment to come back with. She gave Aelita a furious look before turning and walking out of the cafeteria. The student body erupted into laughter and cheers as Sissy had finally been put into her place.

After that, several students came up and asked if what Sissy had been telling them was true. Aelita shrugged when they asked and replied, "I don't know what all she said, but Jeremy and I are dating, happily, and I know Sissy overheard a conversation where she wrongly thought I was talking about sleeping with Jeremy. It was wishful thinking on her part, really."

"So, you two haven't done it yet?" someone asked.

"Nope," Aelita said, before smirking. "If Jeremy wants that privilege, he has to fork over the biggest rock he can find." Odd shot milk out of his nose, surprised at Aelita's answer, while Ulrich glanced at Yumi. "I didn't tell her," she mouthed.

The other kids, satisfied with Aelita's reply, dispersed as Odd and Ulrich cleaned up Odd's mess. Jeremy smiled at his princess and gave the hand he was still holding a squeeze. "I'm proud of you princess. I don't think I could have remained that calm." Aelita smiled at her beau's praise. "So Aelita," prompted Odd, "where exactly did you learn about wedding rings from?" Aelita shot him a blank look. "Odd means, where did you learn that line about the biggest rock?" Ulrich interpreted for her.

"Oh, I was watching the telly at Yumi's house." The others laughed, realizing Aelita had no clue at what she had really said. Jeremy explained to her what the line meant as they put their trays up and begin walking to the factory. Aelita put her arm around Jeremy's waist when he finished and whispered in his ear, "You know, I'll take an I.O.U instead, if you want." Jeremy gulped and turned pale. Aelita giggled as she watched Jeremy squirm uncomfortably. Somehow she knew he would do that, and it saddened Aelita a little. They had spent so much time being uncomfortable around each other; they still didn't know the little things about each other yet. But her desire for some get-to-know-you time with her boyfriend was going to have to wait until they finished with XANA.

"So, what are we going to do about XANA?" Yumi asked as they descended the ladder into the sewers. Odd offered, "Can't Jeremy just program a bomb that would take XANA's monsters out?"

"Yes, Odd," Jeremy said sarcastically, "I've wasted the last school year letting you guys fight when I could have eliminated the monsters on my own."

"Hey, no need to be rude here. I'm just trying to help."

"Sorry, but we're caught in tough spot here." Jeremy paused. "There may be a way though. Let me think for a second." Jeremy lost himself in thought as the group traveled down the sewers to the factory.

_

* * *

The factory_

"Okay, here's the plan," Jeremy said with devout resolution. "I'm going to virtualize Odd first. Odd, I want you to find some shelter and begin to lay down some cover fire for the others. Ulrich and Yumi, I'm going to virtualize you two a short distance away from Odd. I want you two to charge straight in and clear a path for Aelita on my mark. Aelita, I'm going to drop you as close to the tower as possible. Just run as fast as you can into the tower. It's our only chance."

The group looked at each other, before each warrior nodded in agreement. Odd stuck his hand straight out, and the rest placed their hands on top of his. Ulrich decreed, "XANA hasn't won before, and he isn't going to win today." The five teens broke the huddle, and Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi headed for the elevator. Jeremy grabbed Aelita and held her close to him. Aelita gave a small coo as she thought Jeremy was going to kiss her, but instead he whispered some instructions into her ear. "I don't know if I can do that, Jeremy," Aelita said nervously. "I have complete confidence in you," replied Jeremy, before giving Aelita a gentle kiss on the lips. "For luck."

Aelita nodded at Jeremy before running off to the elevator, where the others were waiting for her. She didn't trust herself to speak. Jeremy was planning on doing something he had never done before. If it worked, it would be a brilliant maneuver. But if it didn't, Aelita was going to find herself deleted. She shook her head. _Why should I doubt Jeremy now? He's always asked more from himself; he's always came through for the others and me in the end. And it's not like I've been safer on any other mission. I need to trust him, like I've always trusted him._ As the door shut, Aelita saw Jeremy hard at work, programming the supercomputer for the precise calculations that were needed. Aelita smiled to herself as she watched her genius at work, and felt a moment of peace, like the calm before the storm.

Yumi saw the look on Aelita's face and teased her about it. "Not going to miss your boyfriend already are you? You've only been apart for ten seconds." Aelita frowned at Yumi and gently kicked at her shin. "Very funny," Aelita said dryly. The elevator stopped at the scanner room and the four teens poured out. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi took their places inside the scanners. Odd's door closed as Jeremy prepared to drop him into Lyoko first. As soon as the other teens heard Jeremy cry "virtualization," Ulrich and Yumi's door shut as they began the trip to Lyoko. Odd's scanner opened back up and Aelita got inside, trying hard not to be nervous. She had never been afraid of deletion before. Sure, it was something she certainly didn't want to happen, but the thought of dying didn't frighten her like it did now. She wanted more than anything to rush back up and throw her arms around Jeremy and tell him how much he meant to her.

But the doors to her scanner closed, and she immediately thought about what she had to do. She prayed that Jeremy would place her where she needed to be, and waited.

_

* * *

Lyoko, forest region_

Odd fired off another volley of arrows before ducking behind the nearest tree. Wave after wave of laser fire landed into the virtual tree as Odd cursed to himself. _Why do I have to be the decoy? I'm a cat, not a duck._ "Odd, are you there?" Jeremy called out. "Yeah, but just barely. Why did I have to be the decoy? I'm a cat, all stealthy and such."

"Just hold on a little longer Odd. You're down to only twenty life points and I need you to last another thirty seconds. Can you make it?"

"This cat's going to lose another life," Odd cried jokingly as he dashed out from his hiding place and send more arrows into the army of monsters guarding the tower.

"Okay," Jeremy said. "Ulrich, Yumi, are you two ready?"

Ulrich said with little humor, "Let's just get this done."

"We're ready Jeremy," Yumi answered.

"Aelita says she's ready. Go NOW!"

With that, Ulrich and Yumi ran full speed into the sea of enemies before them. Ulrich pulled out his sword and began slicing through as many blocks and creepers as he could. Yumi pulled out her fans and threw them in the air, trying to take down some nearby hornets. Aelita ran past her as she retrieved her fans and chased after Ulrich, who had made an impressive dent in XANA's forces. Yumi ran after her, hoping she could at least take a hit for Aelita. Her fans were too slow to be much help.

But the sheer number of monsters was enough to overcome the Lyokians' skills and life points. Yumi was the first to go, as multiple blasts hit her in the back as she followed Aelita. Ulrich was able to knock away most of the lasers aimed his way, but a final stray hit from a hornet above his head did him in. Odd, trying to get in one last volley of arrows, was caught be a group of tarantulas who had worked their way behind him. Aelita stood motionless as crabs and blocks stopped her progress. Creepers and tarantulas fell into place behind her, trapping her completely.

Aelita stood there, not running nor talking nor moving. She stayed completely still for several moments. XANA's monsters were completely focused on her as a figure fell from the sky. The figure, clad in pink, landed on the ground right behind the tower, where the monsters guarding were all trying to see what was happening on the other side. The real Aelita tumbled as she landed and somersaulted straight into the tower.

Aelita cried out in exhaustion. She had materialized with the Overwing behind the tower, on a nearby path. She spent half of her life points to create a clone of herself that would follow Ulrich. It had exhausted her trying to maintain her clone while drive the Overwing high about the forest, where she would be unnoticed. As soon as she had seen the clone was trapped, she jumped like Jeremy had told her, so that she would land close enough to dash inside the tower.

The fall had taken out most of her remaining life points and she was still trying to regain her strength from making a clone, giving XANA the chance he was hoping for. A black cloud of energy surrounded Aelita's body before launching itself upwards. Aelita, not noticing anything strange, walked to the center platform, rising to tower's console. She stepped onto the top platform, where the black energy swirled and waited. As soon as she typed "Lyoko," the energy enveloped her before disappearing. Aelita, not seeing nor feeling anything, smiled at a job well done.

_

* * *

The factory_

As soon as the scanner door opened, Aelita dropped to the ground. Not even her first trip to earth was as tiring as this fight was. Odd and Ulrich picked her up off the ground and helped her walk to the elevator, where Yumi was slumped in a corner. The elevator rose to the control room, and before anyone could get out, Jeremy dashed inside to envelope Aelita in a crushing hug. "You did it," Jeremy yelled happily as he held his princess. Aelita just smiled as Jeremy held her, too tired to even attempt hugging him back.

Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the elevator, found a spot along a nearby wall, and plopped down, resting their shoulders on each other. Odd fell face first on the floor and pretend to snore. Jeremy finally let go of Aelita and led her back to his chair. Jeremy sat down and, with a strength that surprised her, he picked Aelita up and sat her in his lap. Aelita laid her head on Jeremy's shoulder as he began typing.

"Okay, guys. I think I've fixed the time program. XANA had royally messed it up, so I restored it with a copy from the restricted part of the supercomputer. A few more adjustments and I think it will be ready to go. The others mumbled something that sounded like agreement. Odd said into the floor, "This better be the last time, Einstein. I know you enjoy waking up to Aelita every morning, but you two don't need to repeat every day that you spend the night with each other."

Ulrich and Yumi snickered to each other as Jeremy turned a bright shade of red. The pair glanced at each other, and instead of looking away, Yumi and Ulrich just smiled as they allowed their heads to lean against each other as well. Jeremy muttered something about Odd as he turned back to work. Aelita just pressed herself into Jeremy more.

"Return to the past, now."


	6. Discomfort

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the universes, characters, quotes, and plots referenced herein. I don't._

**Lover's Quarrel**

_Chapter 6: Discomfort_

_Lyoko?_

Aelita stood on the edge of a platform in the mountain region. Jeremy stood with her as they watched a magical sunset he had created to celebrate the removal of XANA's virus. "I programmed it just for you, so that everything would be perfect," he had said in his soft, soothing voice, as his hand reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny black box and held it before her. "Aelita," he said with passion in his voice, "Will you marry me?"

Aelita felt her heart blossom with love and joy as she heard those words; words that meant more to her than to anyone else alive. To her, they meant no more fear, no more worries, no more XANA, no more being lost, no more being an outsider, and most importantly, no more being alone. She was going to spend the rest of her life with her beloved Jeremy, being loved and spoiled and pampered like a princess. But she wouldn't be selfish. Oh, no. She planned on making Jeremy the happiest husband in the world, as he had already made her the happiest wife-to-be in the world. He was her rescuer, her protector, and the love of her life. When she was with Jeremy, she couldn't remember the loneliness or the fear she had experienced on Lyoko. She hadn't known what hardships she really had on Lyoko and what joys she missed out on until Jeremy had brought her to earth, true, but now she did, and every time she had to go back was like a knife in her heart.

Aelita let her tears of joy run like a river as she slammed herself into Jeremy, holding him as though he was going to leave her if she let go. "Yes. Yes, Jeremy. I'll marry you," Aelita cried into his shoulder. Jeremy pulled Aelita off of him and took hold of her left hand. He took a small gold ring with a single diamond that glittered in the digital sunset out of the black box and slid it on her ring finger. Aelita gazed at the ring in wonderment before Jeremy found her lips with his own and initiated a forceful yet loving kiss.

As the kiss came to an end, Aelita opened her eyes a tiny bit and gasped. She realized she was actually kissing Jeremy, in real life! She was in Jeremy's bed, again, after Jeremy had fixed the time program. She broke the kiss off as she tried to separate her oh-so-wonderful dream from reality. Jeremy's eyes opened and shone like a pristine lake, reflecting the depth of his love for her.

Jeremy raised his left hand and stroked Aelita's cheek. "Good morning, princess."

Aelita smiled as she scooted over and lay down on Jeremy's chest, nestling her head in the crook of his next, remembering the dream vividly. "Good morning to you, too," she replied dreamily. She sighed with contentment as Jeremy wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know why, but being with Jeremy like this just made her so- serene. It was as though this was her own private world that Jeremy created just for her. Here, in the arms of her Prince Charming, she could be a real princess. She wasn't Aelita, the warrior from Lyoko, worrying endlessly about XANA; nor was she Aelita Stones, schoolgirl, dealing with lies (Sissy), homework, and cliques (Sissy again). When it was just Jeremy and her, she could be concern free. Well, almost concern free. Being caught by Jim and ridiculed by her schoolmates taught her that she needed to think with head as well as her heart. But, for now, she could relax in the arms of her beau.

Jeremy brought her out of her musings by asking, "So what did I do to deserve this awesome wake up call?"

Aelita kissed Jeremy's collarbone before answering, "You proposed to me." She felt Jeremy stiffen at her words and quickly raised herself up and looked into Jeremy's eyes. Instead of the love she seen earlier, she saw fear and confusion. "I did what?" Jeremy asked.

"I had a dream where you asked me to marry you; I started to kiss you in my dreams, and well, I guess my dreams came true." Aelita watched as Jeremy seemed to relax at her explanation. Jeremy smiled as he leaned up and brushed his lips against hers. "That's a relief. I was afraid I had been talking in my sleep and you had thought I was asking for real."

A black voice awakened inside Aelita. 'A relief' echoed in Aelita's head. _What does he mean that he's relieved?_ "What exactly does that mean? Aelita asked crossly, the faint glow of XANA's symbol being to develop in her eyes. Jeremy looked at her funny, trying to figure out why she had turned upset. "What does what mean?" Jeremy counter-questioned.

"What do you mean 'that's a relief?' Are you saying you don't want to marry me someday?" Aelita asked with increasing anger.

Jeremy looked at her with fear. "No, no, no," he said quickly. "I was afraid that I had been sleep talking. I had been dreaming about marrying you too, and I thought that you had woken up and heard me ask you out loud. Aelita," he said pleadingly. "I love you, Aelita. But we've only been dating a few days. We've got a few more before we talk about marriage."

Aelita closed her eyes and lay down next to Jeremy. The black voice receded, and Aelita suddenly felt ashamed at what she had done. _Why did I get so cross with Jeremy? I knew what he meant. _Confused by her own actions, Aelita pulled Jeremy over to herself and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry," she said with remorse. "I didn't mean to put you on the defensive. I just. . ."

Aelita remained silent as she lost herself in thought. Jeremy peered intently at the girl lying next to him in bed, trying to gauge whether or not the quicksand of female emotions was safe enough to cross. He had watched his mom and dad, other adults, and stand-up comedians enough to realize that couples don't always communicate effectively and efficiently, especially those just starting out together. But he hadn't realized that he could insult and hurt the girl he loved with a seemingly innocent statement. And as he pondered those thoughts, another clichéd idea came into his head. _Is she PMSing? That would account for the mood swings._

Aelita stirred from her thoughts, keeping Jeremy from shoving his foot in his mouth and down his throat. She leaned forward and kissed Jeremy on the forehead. She began brushing his cheek with her hand as she said, "Jeremy, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. But you're wrong. I think we do need to talk about marriage." Jeremy gave her a puzzled look, but Aelita kept talking. "And dating and our friendship. I need to know what you think about all of these things. Yumi's told me a little bit about these things, but I know enough to realize that the rules change between people. So I need to know what you think and believe and want to happen."

Aelita took a deep breath. "I'm scared Jeremy. I love you and I trust you, but for us to work, I need to know your beliefs and desires, so that I can develop my own." Aelita paused. "I don't understand a whole lot about what I've been feeling Jeremy. All I know is that I've fallen in love with you, and that I need to be with you Jeremy. I don't know if you realize it, but I'm lost without you. You're my lifeline, and I'll follow wherever you go."

Jeremy broke a small smile for his princess as he processed her request. He kept forgetting that she was from Lyoko; that she didn't know the general rules about courtship, sex, and marriage. The small brain between his legs was coaxing him into giving in to his carnal nature; to feel the ultimate ecstasy that one can have. Aelita just told him that she would do whatever he asked. Jeremy thought for a moment about that. It would be great being the only student at Kadic having sex regularly. He'd go from the lowliest of nerds to being the BMOC. Who else could match him?

Jeremy gave himself a mental slap. That was the most horrible thing he could have thought about- using Aelita as a status upgrade. He couldn't have cared one iota about his popularity before; why would he start now? Luckily, his heart and his head still out ruled his crotch. He wouldn't ruin Aelita's innocence like that. If she wanted to give her body to him, that was her choice.

Jeremy's brain finally woke up. That's what Aelita was asking for. She wanted the knowledge so that she could make that choice when it came. She didn't want to rely on Jeremy to decide alone how their relationship should go. She didn't say he could have his way with her, she said she would trust him. And Jeremy wasn't about to abuse that trust. His dad was right, everything had a price. He could have sex with Aelita right here; right now, but at what cost? Aelita would ask him why he wanted to, and what would be his reply? That he loved her and just wanted to? It would be true enough, but Jeremy could see the look on Aelita's face that told him that he had taken something from her, something that would have been freely given, but was taken by force instead, using Aelita's ignorance to handicap her. It would be nothing short of rape. Another saying from his dad came to mind. "If you take sexual advantage of a girl, you're going to burn in a special level of hell. A level reserved for child molesters and people who talk at the theater." Jeremy knew he was joking, but it make what his dad had been insinuating any less true.

Jeremy thought about where he should start, and starting from the beginning sounded like a good place. "Before I left to come to Kadic this year, my dad sat down with me to talk about girls, dating, and. . . stuff. The biggest thing he told me was, I may have the ability to have sex, but if I do, I better make sure I'm ready for the responsibility that comes with it. And I guess, I would have to say I'm not. I'm not ready for marriage or sex. Heck, I'm barely ready for dating. I've spent all of my time in a book or in front of a computer. I probably wouldn't have even started to notice girls if I hadn't accidentally seen a girl changing her shirt behind the school one day, or met this pink-haired hottie. I'm just a fourteen year old boy, who has the most beautiful girlfriend in the world in his arms right now (Aelita had scooted closer and Jeremy was now running his hands up and down her back). I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do. I know that I don't want to do all that crap they show on the telly, but beyond that, I've just been following my feelings.

Jeremy paused. "I guess that means I need to apologize to you. I've been lusting after you, without any thought to the consequences." Aelita kissed Jeremy to shut him up. "Jeremy, everything that has happened up to this point, I've wanted it to. I've wanted you just as bad, and I ignored Yumi's advice just like you've ignored your dad's. But I think that natural. It's human nature to want to be physical with someone you love."

Jeremy smiled back his love. "So now you want to know what our boundaries should be?" Aelita nodded and responded, "Not only that, but also the reasons why."

"Hey, Einstein. You in there?"

Jeremy grumbled to Aelita, "I'm going to kill Odd." Jeremy got up and cracked open his door. Odd was standing there, with his hands behind his back and the biggest grin on his face. "What do you want, Odd?" Jeremy inquired coolly.

"Oh, nothing," Odd replied. I just want you to know that Ulrich and I double checked everything, and that it's a beautiful Sunday morning and no one remembers any mishaps with Ferris wheels."

"Oh, thanks Odd," Jeremy said with a little more enthusiasm. Odd continued to grin as he pulled his hand out from behind his back. He offered something to Jeremy. Jeremy, rather reluctantly, held his hand out. Odd dropped something in Jeremy's hand and smirked, "I figured the others and I wouldn't see you two today, so here's a little gift; just in case you don't feel like keeping the Sabbath holy." Odd turned and walked away, trying to keep a straight face until he was out of earshot. He cracked himself up sometimes.

Jeremy tried to keep his annoyance in check as he stared at the small, square package in his hand. Gritting his teeth, he closed the door and threw the condom on his chair. Aelita looked at him questioningly and asked, "What's that?" Jeremy smacked his forehead. He's was going to have to hurt Odd the next time he saw him.


	7. Explaining

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the universes, characters, quotes, and plots referenced herein. I don't._

_-----  
_This chapter is rated S, for Sex Education.  
If you're adverse to that sort of thing, go to the next chapter.  
-----  
This chapter is also rated F; not suitable for Fowlmouth.  
(2 pts if you know the reference. And my sympathies, 'cuz man we're old now.)  
-----

**Lover's Quarrel**

_Chapter 7: Explaining_

_Jeremy's room_

Aelita was confused. Jeremy was stuttering incoherently about whatever Odd had handed him. She had just asked what it was, and Jeremy looked like he was about to puke trying to tell her. It was like he was scared of it.

Jeremy felt the blood rush to his face. The embarrassment he felt almost made him want to run from the room. He had no idea how to explain the concept of birth control without having to explain the logistics, not to mention having to explain Odd's actions. Where was Yumi when he needed her?

Aelita got up from Jeremy's bed and placed her arms her boyfriend. "Jeremy, take a breath. It's okay." She rubbed her hands up and down his back until he calmed down. She gave him a quick kiss and led him back to bed and sat him down. "Jeremy, tell me what's wrong. You're acting so strange right now. Is it because of the thing that Odd gave you?"

Jeremy let out a weak smile as he wiped some sweat off his brow. "No, Aelita. It's trying to talk about it that's the problem." Aelita gave him a strange look. "For a lot of people, trying to explain sex and stuff is awkward and embarrassing. I'm trying to find the words to explain it correctly, but I'm getting kind of squeamish thinking about it."

Aelita nodded, not understanding why Jeremy was having such a hard time. "Why are you so embarrassed, Jeremy?"

Jeremy sighed as he tried to put his reasons into words. "I guess I'd have to say it's because sex isn't polite dinner conversation. That means most people don't talk about in front of other people unless it's understood to be okay. And when it is talked about, it's usually just to make jokes about it, because a lot of people are uncomfortable talking about it seriously. Although it has become more appropriate to talk about it freely in the last few years, most people still just joke about it. Plus, because we're going out, anything I explain is something that will happen in the future between us, and that's making it really uncomfortable, because I'll be talking about doing things to you and you doing things to me, and that's just really awkward for me."

Jeremy took Aelita's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I do want to talk to you about it, it's just. . . I need you to bear with me until I get comfortable talking, okay?" Aelita saw fear in his eyes and wrapped her arms around Jeremy and held him. She couldn't understand why this was so hard to talk about, but if Jeremy felt that way, she would be there for him. Yumi had talked with her about dating and kissing and hugging and hadn't seemed bothered by it at all. Aelita sighed. She didn't want to make Jeremy uncomfortable, but she felt stupid not knowing what the others knew.

"Jeremy, will you tell me about sex?" Aelita asked sincerely. She released Jeremy from her hug and took his hands in hers and stared into his eyes. She had unfortunately read some things on the Internet, but Yumi had told her to ignore those things. Yumi had told her to ask her or Jeremy later, and now seemed like a good time.

Jeremy stared back and nodded. Jeremy was silent for a minute as he thought about the best way to tell her. "Sex is how humans reproduce, or make more humans. It takes a man and a woman to create a child, because each sex contains half of the genetic material needed to create a baby. Females have eggs inside their bodies waiting to be fertilized by a man's sperm. Sex is the process by which a man gives a woman his sperm to create a child." Jeremy stopped and looked at Aelita. Aelita nodded in acknowledgement. She hadn't gotten that bit of information off of the Internet.

"Sex feels good, really good, so a lot of times couples will have sex just to strengthen their bond to each other instead of wanting to make a child. What Odd gave me was called a condom. I would wear it during sex so my sperm couldn't get to your eggs, to keep us from having a child."

"But why would Odd would think we would be having sex today?" Aelita asked, confused.

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't think Odd really believes we are. I think he was just joking around. But we also have been acting like we've been ready to have sex since we've gotten together."

"Why's that, Jeremy? Haven't we been acting like couples?"

Jeremy gritted his teeth. "Yes, but we've been acting like couples who have been together for a long time. When most couples start out, they aren't really physical with each other. As they grow more comfortable with each other, they start hugging and holding hands and then later they start kissing. After that, couples will start rubbing on one another and sleeping together in preparation for sex, but a lot won't until they get married."

Aelita nodded and looked down. "We've been sleeping together. Does that mean we're ready for sex?"

Jeremy gasped. "No. No. No. I mean, we could, but that would be moving really quick. We both wanted to sleep together, so we were ready for that. But there are a lot of things we still haven't done, and we shouldn't just rush into doing all of them."

Jeremy fell silent. Aelita had gathered some of that information from the Internet, but there was still something she didn't know. "Jeremy, you've told me what sex is. Can you tell me what it's like?" Aelita asked meekly. Aelita felt really funny in her stomach and she didn't understand why. Jeremy swallowed his discomfort and continued on.

"Sex would start off by us getting in bed and talking off our clothes. Then we would kiss and rub and touch each other. Especially here (_Jeremy ran his hand gently over Aelita's left breast)_, here (_Jeremy gave a small squeeze to Aelita's buttock)_, and here (_Jeremy let his fingertips brush against her abdomen)_." Aelita gave a moan out of fear and wonderment. The funny feeling in her stomach intensified as it mixed with the pleasure Jeremy caused by touching her.

Jeremy continued on, lost in his explanation, which was getting him seriously worked up. "That part is called 'foreplay' and gets us ready for sex by making us aroused and wanting to make love to each other. Then I would take my penis, which is a small, fleshy pole between my legs, and push it into your vagina, which is the small hole you have between your legs. The foreplay makes my penis really hard so it will enter you easier, and it makes your vagina wet so I can enter you without hurting you much. Then I move my penis in and out of you, causing a lot of pleasure for both of us. I'll do this until I've built up enough pleasure and release my seed inside of you."

Jeremy ended his explanation short of breath. He had found a confidence that had made him go further than he had thought he could, or should, go. Jeremy closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief. That wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He opened his eyes a moment later and saw tears forming in Aelita's eyes. "Aelita, what's wrong?"

Aelita leaned over and she pressed herself into Jeremy's chest, resting her head on Jeremy's shoulder and rubbing her hands unconsciously in her lap. "I don't know. I feel scared and frightened of what you've told me, but I also feel like I really want it. Oh, Jeremy, do you really want to do that to me?"

Jeremy wrapped his arms around his princess and held her tightly. "I love you, Aelita. And one day, when we're BOTH ready, I won't hesitate to show you my love in that way. But we have so much more to do and show and say that you don't need to worry about being ready. You'll be ready when it's time."

Jeremy paused and looked at his princess. She still seemed confused and scared. Jeremy kept one arm firmly around her and took his left hand and began stroking Aelita's face. He slowly studied the features of her perfect face. Still rubbing her face, Jeremy continued, "And no, I don't want to do that to you." Aelita looked up in wonderment. Jeremy smiled and answered her unspoken question, "I want to do that WITH you, because I want to share my love with you and make you as happy as you've made me."

Aelita gave Jeremy a small smile and a peck on the cheek, reassuring him that his clarification was understood. She laid her head back on Jeremy's shoulder and gave a half-sigh, half-moan. "I understand, Jeremy. I just. . . I just feel so strange right now. When you explained sex to me, and then touched me in those spots, it's made my insides feel like jelly. It's so strange, and yet it's almost painful to me. I don't know if I like the feelings you've given me."

Jeremy gave his love a bone crushing squeeze. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I would be able to tell you about touching in those places and how it's different from other parts of our bodies, so I thought I'd show you instead. And I don't think your feelings are ones of disgust. I think that I've just introduced too many new feelings inside of you right now. I've been slowly adjusting to these feelings for you for the last few months, and I know, kind of, what I can expect to feel later on. This is all a shock to your body, that's all. If you like, I can just hold you until these feelings have abated."

Aelita nodded in agreement. "Jeremy, let's lie down." She pulled away and stood up, folding her arms across her chest. Jeremy's explanation seemed to make since to Aelita. Although her stomach still felt like mush, Aelita could recognize the sensory overload in her body; like it was a data overload on Lyoko.

Jeremy laid back and pushed himself to the top of the bed. Aelita carefully placed herself on top of Jeremy, one hand gripped tightly to his side, the other slid behind his neck. Jeremy grabbed his sheet and covered the both of them up, and then enveloped Aelita in a firm and tender hug.

They laid there in silence for an hour, each of them calming themselves down while basking in the other's touch and presence. Aelita closed her eyes and focused on her overwhelming feelings, trying to sort and understand everything. Although she still felt a little funny, the majority of her feelings simplified into her love, and now lust, for Jeremy. She continually strengthened her grip on her prince, and everything seemed better as she blended her body into his.

"Jeremy?" she inquired, breaking the silence, "what if I told you I was ready to have sex now?"

Jeremy opened his eyes and stared at Aelita unbelievingly. Jeremy thought to himself,_ Is she really asking that? Does she really want to go through with that? Is she ready for that? Am I ready for that? _

_Two hours ago, I would have believed I wouldn't have had the nerve to do even look at Aelita naked, let alone begin to touch her. But now, I think I could do it. But do I want to? Well, of course I want to. But should I?_

Jeremy focused on Aelita's face again, her innocent, angelic face, and knew what his answer would be. "Aelita, I love you with my entire heart. And if you began to initiate sex, I don't know if I would stop. But I know that I'm not ready for sex yet. It may only be a week, or a year, or maybe even years, I don't know. But if you're asking to have sex right now, my answer is no. Not now. Someday, but not now. Don't think of it as waiting; think of it as going on many small adventures before we get to the ultimate one."

Aelita smiled and replied, "Good answer. I was just testing you, for your information. Yumi told me to take my time with you, and I plan on it. That's why I asked you about setting our boundaries. I don't want to jump the gun, because I don't know if I would stop either."

Jeremy smirked. His little minx was learning how to be a human, teenage girl more and more every day. "They say that waiting makes the appetite grow stronger. And if waiting a few years means I'm going to love you that much more, I'd wait an eternity for you."

Aelita smiled and gave Jeremy a kiss. "I'm glad to hear that, stud-muffin."

They laid in silence for a few more moments, with hands roaming innocently and lips firmly locked together.

Aelita broke up their little party and declared, "Jeremy let's get up. I'm hungry and you still owe me a date in the park."

"As you wish, my dear," Jeremy replied, as he was easily dragged by Aelita out of bed.

Jeremy turned to look through his closet so he could give Aelita some privacy.

"Oh, Jeremy," Aelita called out. "I forgot to tell you last month, but I think there's something wrong with my human body. I keep bleeding once a month from my, oh, what did you call it, my va-j-eye-a.

Jeremy's mind went blank as it processed the words coming out of Aelita's mouth. Today just wasn't his day.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, $&!."


	8. A Lazy Sunday

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the universes, characters, quotes, and plots referenced herein. I don't._

**Lover's Quarrel**

_Chapter 8: A Lazy Sunday  
_

_Yumi's Room_

Yumi smiled as she looked over at Aelita, who was deeply studying the pamphlet Yumi had given her. The pink haired girl just seemed to inhale information like it was pizza.

This morning had been full of surprises for Yumi. Odd and Ulrich had woke her up to check and make sure the time program had worked; then made her go to Kadic for some secret mission. The mission, of course, was to go interrupt and bother Jeremy and Aelita just to give them a condom. She hadn't seen Odd or Ulrich so scared of her as when she laid into them for being the insensitive jerks they were.

She had stormed off after that, but Ulrich ran after her and stopped her. He kept apologizing and blaming the idea on Odd. But Yumi wasn't going to let him off that easy. At least until . . .

"Ulrich, it doesn't change the fact you were going to do a really horrible thing to Aelita and Jeremy. They have been going out for less than two days, and have you forgot that Aelita isn't exactly up to speed on what a relationship entails? They have a rough enough time in front of them without their friends making it worse for them."

"But Yumi," Ulrich pleaded, "I'm not going to do it. That's why I'm here with you."

Yumi wasn't sure if it was what he had said or the fact that he had grabbed her hand as he had said it that caused her stomach to drop, but Yumi suddenly found it hard to be angry at Ulrich.

"Yumi, I really am sorry. I didn't think that it would be a big deal to you or them."

_Then start thinking and kiss me you dolt._

Ulrich let go of her hand and awkwardly gave her a small hug. "I need to go and see if I can stop Odd. Bye, Yumi," Ulrich blurted out in one breath.

Yumi stood there stunned. Had Ulrich really done that? Yumi pondered that as she stood in the middle of Kadic's campus for over an hour until her cell phone rang.

_Poor Jeremy._ He seemed so frazzled and vexed when he asked if she could talk with Aelita. After reassuring Jeremy that she would be there as soon as possible, she made her way to his room and after being informed as to the reason why she need to talk with Aelita, escorted the younger girl to her house to share the finer points of womanhood.

Yumi stirred from her thoughts as Aelita finished reading and sat down next to Yumi. Yumi reached over and gave Aelita a hug. "Any more questions, Aelita?" Yumi asked. Aelita shook her head as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. "No, I think I understand everything now."

Yumi began to say something, but Aelita cut her off. "It's just, I don't comprehend why. Why do women have to go through all this and not boys?"

Yumi smirked. "Because there isn't a guy alive who would be able to deal with it. As you're now aware of, most guys cringe whenever they just hear about, although I am impressed with Jeremy trying to explain it to you. And none of them could deal with the pain of childbirth. My dad passed out when my mom was giving birth to BOTH my brother and me."

Aelita didn't smile, although she understood somewhat that Yumi was teasing. "But why am I going through this? I'm not even human." Aelita's voice trailed off.

Yumi strengthened her hug on Aelita before chastising her. "You are human, Aelita. This proves it. If you were just a program on Lyoko, there wouldn't be any reason for you to have been coded with this, and Jeremy for all his brilliance wouldn't have programmed this part of human life into you."

Aelita nodded as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know if that's comforting or not. I mean, if I'm truly human, then where are my mom and dad? How did I get in Lyoko? Why was I abandoned there?"

Aelita pulled away from Yumi as she drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them and hugged herself. She buried her head as tears began streaming down her face. It just wasn't fair. Why had she ended up all alone? She could see the love in Jeremy's eyes when he talked about his dad. Yumi's mom was so sweet and kind. Yumi's father was strict, but he still loved her. Ulrich's mom and dad were distant with their son, but she could see how much they still meant to him. But who loved her?

Odd and Ulrich were her friends, but Aelita couldn't see them being anything else than the lovable goofballs they were. Yumi was a great friend and Aelita loved her dearly, but their friendship didn't feel permanent to Aelita. She knew Yumi loved her and would help her in any way she could, but Yumi was older than her and would leave Kadic before her, leaving her alone with the boys.

That is, if Aelita still went to Kadic. Jeremy had hacked into the computer to get her enrolled for this term, but Jeremy had expressed his worries that he may not be able to do it again unnoticed. She was so dependent on Jeremy for everything. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have any way to survive in this world, let alone survive in Lyoko.

Jeremy was her everything. He was her boyfriend, her father, her lover, and her friend all in one. Thoughts of the Ferris wheel attack ran through her mind, causing Aelita to cry even harder. How close had she been to losing Jeremy that day? Aelita couldn't imagine for second what life would be without Jeremy. It wouldn't be life, that's for sure. It would be hell. There she would be, stranded on earth, her entire reason and purpose for being here gone, and unable to get back to Lyoko, to the solace of the emotional void, where XANA would at least be merciful and end it all.

Arms wrapped around her, breaking her out of her self-destructive thoughts. She wanted to lash out, to make the intruder leave her alone, like she truly was, but she couldn't. The familiar scent of His deodorant, His shampoo, and His own personal scent overwhelmed her. It calmed her; taking the wind out of the sails of her little pity party.

Aelita release the grasp she had on herself and allowed Jeremy to envelop her with his presence. She dug her body into his as she continued to cry. It felt so good, so right, when they were like this. Jeremy spoke sweet nothings in her ear, and she happily accepted them and took comfort in them. She didn't know how much time had passed until she finished crying, but Jeremy hadn't stopped holding her; talking to her; loving her. She turned to look at Jeremy, but her tears clouded her vision.

She raised her hand to wipe her eyes dry, but Jeremy caught her hand. Then, carefully and slowly, Jeremy began to wipe away her tears for her.

She wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to yell at him, tell him that she wasn't completely helpless. That one moment of weakness didn't make her weak. But she didn't. She knew he needed to do it. Not for his benefit, but hers. He wasn't silently telling her she couldn't do it, he was telling her that he could. That she could rely on him whenever she faltered. She had put him through so much this morning, yet he was still there for her, just as comforting and loving as when they first woke up.

"Feeling better princess?" Jeremy asked softly as he rewrapped his arms around her. Aelita nodded as she wiped the few remaining tears away. She saw Yumi sitting next to her, smiling. That put a smile on Aelita's face. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she though.

"Much," she replied. The trio sat in silence once again, before a rumbling noise disturbed it. Aelita giggled from embarrassment. "I guess it's lunch time, huh?" She got up and began to fix herself. Yumi smiled. _From a scared little girl to strong willed woman in less than a minute._ Yumi stood up and began dragging Aelita out of the room. "We'll be back in a minute Jeremy," Yumi called as she led Aelita to her bathroom.

_Ten minutes later_

"Aelita, stop touching your face," Yumi cried. "You're ruining your makeup."

"But it itches so much," Aelita whined. "Why'd you make me wear this anyway?"

"Because, a girl needs to look her best when she's out and about. Red and puffy eyes are not a good look on anybody."

"Why should that matter? The only person I'm interested in looking good for is Jeremy, and he's already seen me at my worse. It's not we're going on a special date or anything."

"Spoken like a married woman," Yumi joked.

Jeremy and Aelita joined in on the laughter as they made their way down the street to the little corner cafe. Jeremy retook Aelita's hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. Aelita gave another laugh as she leaned over and gave Jeremy a peck on the cheek. It was amazing to her how quickly he made her feel better. It was almost like she hadn't even broken down earlier.

The three teens arrived at the small cafe and grabbed the last table they saw. It may have been 1300, but their fellow students kept this place busy on the weekends.

"Why don't we call Ulrich and Odd and see if they can't join us?" Aelita asked, missing the slapstick comedy routine they put on daily.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Yumi. "They're still in trouble with me for what they did to you this morning, and they'll just get in the way when we go shopping later."

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed. "Although I should thank Odd for what he did. Right after I beat him senseless," Jeremy amended.

Yumi and Jeremy chuckled as Aelita just looked at the pair, confused. "Why are you two upset with Odd and Ulrich? What did they do that was so wrong?"

Jeremy smiled sweetly at his princess. "It isn't that they did something wrong, per se, but that they instigated a lot of our discussions this morning when Odd dropped off his present."

"But weren't our discussions good, Jeremy?"

"They were, but couldn't some of what we talked about waited at least one more day, or week, and let what's happened sink in a little bit."

Aelita looked at Jeremy inquisitively. Jeremy continued on, surprised. "Us, Aelita. We've been dating for less than two days. And we haven't slowed down long enough to enjoy that fact. We've been accelerating our relationship so much that it seems like we've been dating for months. At this rate, we're going to discussing wedding plans before we discuss our boundaries."

Aelita processed the revelation from Jeremy and nodded in agreement. Had it only been two days? And they hadn't even gone on an official date. And here they were, discussing things so intimately together they could pass as a couple that had been together for years.

The waitress came and took their orders. After their drinks we're served, Aelita gave a wicked grin. "So, Jeremy. When are you taking me on our first official date?" Jeremy looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "That depends. What would you like to do on our first official date?"

"Oh, I don't mind. Whatever you choose will be fine with me."

Jeremy noticed Aelita holding back a laugh, and decided two could play at this game.

"Well, then. Pizza and colas in front of the TV it is then."

Aelita punched Jeremy in the arm. "You're mean," she exclaimed, playfully pouting to keep the game going.

Jeremy gave Aelita a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you too." Pause. "But seriously, I actually do have an idea for our first date. We can do it anytime you want."

"Why not tonight?"

"Tonight it is. No need to dress up. We'll do that next time."

Aelita nodded. "But what are we going to do, Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled and shook his head. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"You two are sickeningly sweet," Yumi interrupted with.

Aelita laughed. "Don't worry Yumi. We'll help you hook up with Ulrich."

The lovebirds roared with laughter whilst Yumi shot death-glares at both of them.

The food arrived and disappeared. As Jeremy got up to pay the bill, Aelita suddenly felt guilty. There wasn't a doubt that Jeremy would pay for her, but she didn't bother to ask at all. She felt like she was using him. Her cell phone, her clothes, and the food she ate outside of school— all it came from Jeremy. And she had no way to repay him for all of the kindness he had shown her. Had she even thanked him properly? She remembered blushing profusely and thanking him with words, but that was it. Shouldn't she have done more? Could she even think of a way to properly show him how grateful she was?

Jeremy came back to the table to leave a tip, and ended up getting one himself. Aelita mashed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him in place. Jeremy's hands found their way to the small of Aelita's back, and the two stayed that way for a good while, giving the other Kadic students some dinner theater.

Yumi cleared her throat, hoping to shake the two out of their dream world. The pair paid no attention to her, but pulled apart on their own a few moments later.

"Thank you," was all Aelita said, and Jeremy was more than a little bewildered at the preceding events. And without so much as a glance to the other students, the pink and blonde teens followed after Yumi down the street. Aelita vaguely heard the students abuzz with reactions and comments to what they just witness. _Let them talk_, she thought. _They need to know just how much I love Jeremy_.

_The nearby grocery store_

He couldn't explain why he was uncomfortable. It's not like he didn't know what was going on, and he wasn't exactly disinterested, being susceptible to the younger girl and any heavy object that might be nearby during her time of the month, but Jeremy was sure he'd rather be anywhere than in this particular aisle. He tittered back and forth, rocking on his feet; waiting for the moment they could leave.

Yumi watched Jeremy out of the corner of her eye. She had no idea why boys got all flustered whenever anything regarding menstruation was brought up. Maybe it was because it reminded them of the suffering they had to endure once a month. But it wasn't like it was a cakewalk having to go through it. Why couldn't they at least act nonchalant, instead of making sure everyone knows how uncomfortable they are?

_It's time to teach one boy how to be a man_, Yumi thought. She reached over and grabbed Jeremy by the shoulder and pulled him over closer to Aelita and herself. Jeremy gave a small yelp as he was ripped from his own little world.

"Here Jeremy, take these and go pay. I need to talk with Aelita for a minute. And make sure you memorize exactly what brands and types they are."

Jeremy looked at Yumi like a scared child lost in store. "Why exactly is that necessary?"

Yumi gave a smile that made Jeremy think about wolves. "Because, there may be one day that Aelita will need you to run to the store for her." She shoved Jeremy toward the checkout line and watched as he walked forward, like he was in a daze.

Jeremy shook himself out of his daze. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but somehow he got stuck holding the bag, figuratively speaking. Nevertheless, Jeremy did as he was told, studying the packages, until a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"I hope those aren't yours, Belpois?" asked Jim, who had a grin on his face.

Jeremy stuttered out. "Ah, no, they're for, I'm mean, I'm getting them for my, ah, girlfriend."

Jim gave a hearty laugh. "So you and Aelita got together huh. I figured as much. Well, you're a good man, Jeremy. I wouldn't be caught dead doing what you're doing." Jim slapped Jeremy on the back and continued chuckling. Jeremy paid for the items and stood outside, waiting for the girls to finish their 'talk.' The girls appeared moments later, giggling about something.

Aelita walked over to Jeremy and gave his a quick peck on the cheek as she took the bag he was holding. "Yumi wants me to go with her for bit. Is that okay with you?" Aelita asked sweetly. Jeremy smiled at the fact that she had come to him to ask for permission. It reminded him that they were truly together, and needed to think as such.

"That's fine. It'll give me time to get everything ready for tonight. Let's meet in the dorm lobby around, let's say, around 1830."

Aelita smiled. "It's a date."

Jeremy grabbed his princess around her waist and gave her one final kiss before leaving. "See you then," he called, walking away. "Bye Yumi."

Aelita watched her boyfriend walk away. It made her sad to be separated from him, but she was satisfied knowing they'd be seeing each other soon enough. See looked over at Yumi who wore a smile on her face.

Aelita asked, "What is it, Yumi?" Yumi shook her head.

"It's nothing. You two are such a sweet couple, that's all. I don't know if you knew this, but Jeremy used to be really glum and depressed. Most days he wore a frown, even when having fun with the others and me. Now his face is a glow with happiness. You've really changed his world, for the better."

Yumi started walking back to her house, with Aelita in tow.

"Am I really that important to Jeremy?" Aelita asked; her voice dropping with depression. Yumi caught the change in her friend's voice and put an arm around her. "Don't think for a second that you aren't important to Jeremy. Just because you rely so much on Jeremy doesn't mean the opposite isn't true. I don't think Jeremy would know what to do with himself if something were to happen to you. You two were made to be together, each of you giving strength to the other. Don't doubt it, Aelita."

Aelita smiled at that. It felt good to be needed, as well as being loved, by someone. Almost better, in fact. She let her smile linger on her face.

"Now, let's get you ready for that big date of yours," Yumi said coyly.


	9. Picnic

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the universes, characters, quotes, and plots referenced herein._

_AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and encouraged me to continue. I've been fighting with this chapter for a while, and I think I halfway like it now. Hopefully my next update won't take quite as long._

**Lover's Quarrel**

_Chapter 9: Picnic_

_Jeremy's Room_

Jeremy flopped down on his bed. He ran through his checklist one more time, making sure he didn't forget anything. He wanted tonight to be special. He wasn't as concerned with the fact that it was Aelita and his first date, as much as the fact that it was a date, period. Before coming to Kadic, he was always the quiet kid in class, preferring to read books than to play outside. The few friends he had, well they were friends, he just hung out with them, were always kidding him about being so nerdish and unpopular.

_If only they could see me now_, Jeremy thought. He had the three greatest friends and the absolute greatest girlfriend ever.

Jeremy glanced over at the clock. 1745. Jeremy took a deep breath. He shouldn't be this nervous. He wasn't going on a date with a complete stranger; Aelita had been sleeping in this very bed with him! It wasn't like she was going to dump him tonight or anything. Regardless, Jeremy still felt anxious. He wanted everything to go right. He wanted it to be a special night for Aelita, one that neither of them would forget. Trying to steady his nerves, Jeremy stripped down, grabbed his towel and toiletries, and headed for the showers.

_Yumi's House_

At Yumi's house, Aelita was finishing drying off after her bath. Yumi had put something called lavender in the water to make her smell better. Aelita grimaced. She could see the line of products Yumi had lain out that Aelita apparently needed to use. She wasn't quite sure she like all this- primping. She liked the idea of making herself look good for Jeremy, but it just seemed like too much work. Yumi kept yelling at her, telling her to hurry up and that she didn't have that much time left. It was times like this that she wished she were in Jeremy's shoes. Shower, put on some deodorant and cologne, toss on some clothes and walk out the door. Jeremy was probably just starting to get ready now.

Aelita finished drying her hair and put on the new clothes Yumi and she had picked out this afternoon. She looked in the mirror to admire the new outfit. Yumi was right, the crimson-pink halter top decorated with white hearts, the black mini-skirt, and black heals looked really good on her. Aelita had complained that she would be too cold in clothes like this, but after Yumi told her she could just use Jeremy to keep her warm, she was sold on the clothes.

She opened the bathroom and found Yumi waiting for her. Yumi smiled as she looked over Aelita's outfit. "I told you that you would great in that," Yumi smirked. "Jeremy is going to die when he sees you wearing that."

"Oh, no he's not. He's not getting out of our date that easily," Aelita quipped.

The girls laughed as Yumi began to help Aelita put on makeup. It wasn't as bad this time around, but Aelita still wasn't sure she liked it. She was thankful that Yumi was showing her all of this. Would her mother have shown her all of this? Did she even have a mother? Aelita had to stop herself from thinking about her missing past and focus on her date tonight.

It was 1821 before Yumi declared Aelita ready to go out. Yumi had spent a good portion of the time arguing about styling Aelita's hair, but Aelita put her foot down. They had just spent the last half hour fixing up her face, and Aelita was more than sure that it would be ruined in a fraction of the time. Why waste the effort fixing up her hair too?

Aelita looked in the mirror, amazed. She almost didn't look like the same girl. If she had let Yumi do her hair, she was sure she wouldn't have recognized herself. Her eyes, greener than ever, stared back at her, almost piercing her soul. The few pimples and blemishes she had acquired had been made invisible, making her face look like a porcelain doll. Aelita had always considered herself pretty, especially due to Jeremy's constant staring and Odd and Ulrich's princess treatment, but she was blown away at the transformation she had undergone. Jeremy was going to be speechless when he saw her.

Aelita took a deep breath and turned to face Yumi. "Well, here I go."

Yumi smiled as she noticed the apprehension in her friend's voice. The girls left the bathroom and walked out of Yumi's house. Outside, Aelita seemed even more nervous. Yumi stopped Aelita and said, "Aelita, you're going to have a problem on this date."

Aelita looked heartbroken. "Why?" she asked with a cry. Yumi gave a soft smile.

"Because you need to relax. Neither of you are going to enjoy tonight if you're going to be worried about what happens. Even if Jeremy just ordered a pizza and wanted to watch the telly, remember, he wanted to do that with you, and that's what tonight is about. The two of you; just being together. Loosen up, and remember to have fun."

Aelita nodded, feeling better about her date. She hadn't even realized she was worried until hearing Yumi. But she was right, tonight wasn't about trying to impress Jeremy, or having the perfect evening. It was about spending some alone time with each other. Sure, they had been sleeping together for the past few days (Or was it only once? Time travel confused her.), but it wasn't a time the both of them set aside to be together...awake. This was, and that was what made it special. And no matter what Yumi said, if Jeremy intended to just watch the telly, he was going to find the back of his head very sore.

Aelita walked as quickly as she could to Kadic, unaccustomed to the heels Yumi had picked out for her. She didn't know exactly what time it was, but she was sure she was late, and knowing Jeremy, he was probably panicking.

_Kadic_

Jeremy glanced at his watch for the tenth time as he stood outside the dorms waiting for Aelita to arrive. He was sure that Aelita was still getting ready, but he couldn't keep himself from worrying about an attack from XANA. Several groups of students kept going in and out of the dorms, causing Jeremy to jump every time they did.

_Calm down Jeremy. Everything's going to go great tonight_, Jeremy thought. But to his chagrin, a devilish looking Sissy began walking toward him.

"So the nerd finally has a date, huh?" Sissy questioned. "You know Jeremy, FYI, most people go on at least one date before having sex."

Jeremy inwardly cringed, remembering that Sissy had overheard Aelita talking. He wished he had sent them back farther in time, but it had taken so much effort just to get the time program back online that he had thought it would be too much effort to attempt to modify the number of days the program repeated.

Putting a confused look on his face, Jeremy asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sissy gave a wicked smile. "Oh, I think you know. Does having your little pink princess spending Friday night with you ring a bell? If it weren't for the fact that I'm such a nice person, I might have let that fact slip in front of my father."

Jeremy shook his head. "Sissy, I've never had sex with Aelita. We've just started going out. We're not all like you, all loose and such."

Sissy fumed. "You better watch it you little nerd, or I'll cause so much trouble..."

"Shhh," Jeremy interrupted, holding up his hand to stop her from blabbering on. Jeremy began walking away from Sissy without speaking another word, toward the pink haired beauty that was approaching him. Sissy scowled and turned away, angrier than she'd been in a long while, since the last time Ulrich had shot her advances down.

Jeremy had stopped moving. He had also stopped thinking and breathing. And though he didn't realize it, so did everyone else who saw the young girl walking toward Jeremy.

Aelita kept a smile on her face as she advanced on Jeremy, and couldn't help but give a small laugh. The boy (no, her boy) was helplessly shocked at the sight of her. It made her feel wonderful, seeing Jeremy react in such a way.

She stopped in front of the boy, took her pointer finger and gently put Jeremy's jaw back in place; then leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She heard a number of gasps, cheers, and other murmurings around her, but Aelita ignored them. Tonight was all about Jeremy and her. She quickly ended the kiss and pulled back, to see if Jeremy had come out of his stupor.

Jeremy stuttered, still in shock. "Wow, Aelita. You look...," he paused, unable to think of a suitable answer. "...stunning." he finally answered. "I didn't think you could look any more beautiful, but, wow!"

Aelita gave a small smile and said thank you, but inside, Aelita gave a small cheer. She had completely floored her beau, making him stare and jabber incoherently at her. She had no idea that putting on a little make up could do so much to the poor boy._ If he wasn't mine before, he certainly is now_, Aelita thought.

"You look very nice too, Jeremy." He had thrown on a dark blue button-down shirt with his regular khaki pants, making his blue eyes stand out.

In fact, she caught said eyes staring at her again. Jeremy quickly turned his head and apologized.

Aelita moved closer to Jeremy, wrapping her arms around him. "There's nothing to apologize for, Jeremy. I want you to look at me. I'm not wearing this for just anyone; I'm wearing it for you. And don't think for a second I let Yumi torture me because I wanted to wear all this. I wanted to look special for you tonight Jeremy."

Aelita let go of Jeremy and took his hand again. He was being oddly silent, and trying his darnedest not to look at her._ Does he not like the way I'm dressed?_, she pondered. Did he not want her to dress up for him? To tell the truth, Aelita found a new respect and interest in dressing herself up. Even if it did attract the unwanted stares of the rest of her classmates.

Regaining his composure, Jeremy held out the crook of his arm. Seeing this maneuver on television, Aelita slid her through his, and allowed herself to be led away by her prince.

Before they could get away though, Milly and Tamiya burst out of nowhere, taking as many pictures as they could before the young couple left.

"Aelita. Jeremy. How long have you two been da..."

"Where are you going tonigh...?"

"Is there any truth to the rumors surrounding your relationship?"

Milly and Tamiya stumbled over each other as they tried to interview Kadic's newest item.

Jeremy and Aelita were stunned by paparazzi-like attack that was being hurled at them. They stared at one another for several seconds, shocked and unable to answer.

Milly reiterated her question. "So, how long have you two been an item?"

Aelita answered, not sure why Jeremy seemed to freeze whenever he was confronted about his relationship with her. "Uh, since Friday night."

Milly scribbled the answer down in her notepad. "So, where are you headed off to tonight?"

It was Jeremy who answered this question, with an almost defensive voice. "On our first official date."

Tamiya began to ask, "Where...?"

"Where we're going is a surprise," Jeremy interjected roughly.

Milly continued writing whilst asking, "Do you have anything to say regarding the rumors about you two?"

Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other again. "What rumors," Jeremy asked a little more nicely?

Milly and Tamiya blushed and remained oddly silent, as though they were hiding a naughty secret.

"Girls, if you don't tell us, then we can't answer," Aelita prodded.

After another moment's silence, Tamiya blurted out in full speed, "Everyone's talking and saying that you've been together for a week and been having sex every night in Jeremy's room."

Aelita and Jeremy looked incredulous. "Of all the rotten things...," Jeremy muttered. "Milly. Tamiya. Whatever lies you got from Sissy, don't believe them."

"So you aren't..."

"We told you," Aelita interrupted, "that we just got together on Friday night. And that tonight's our first date."

"Why don't you talk to Yumi or Ulrich. They'll confirm the truth," Jeremy added.

At that, Jeremy led his princess away from Kadic and into the city. With everyone seemingly out and about, they were going to have to take the long way to their destination.

"We seem to be the talk of the school," Jeremy said, trying to make small talk.

"I'm not sure I understand why everyone is so fascinated by our relationship," Aelita replied.

"I don't know either. People are just interested in who's going out with whom. I know in America, they have whole magazines dedicated to celebrity relationships. But I honestly don't blame them for being curious."

"Why's that? I thought you wanted our relationship to be private?"

"I do, but between Sissy overhearing what you said to Yumi, our little kiss at the cafe this afternoon, and then you showing up in that outfit, people know something is definitely up between us."

That was the second time Aelita caught the feeling that Jeremy didn't like her outfit. "Jeremy," Aelita asked carefully, "do you like what I'm wearing?"

Jeremy took a deep breath, started to say something, and then stopped. Jeremy was at war with himself. On one hand, Aelita had never looked sexier, and Jeremy found himself more attracted to her than ever. And on the other, he didn't want to be attracted to Aelita like a carnivore to a juicy steak, nor did he want anyone else looking at her like that. Then again, his girl did have a gorgeous body.

"I like what you're wearing a lot, Aelita, but I like it for the wrong reasons. You look amazing, you really do, but it makes it really hard for me to look you in the eyes."

Not understanding the meaning, Aelita asked, "Why's that, Jeremy?"

Jeremy grimaced, hoping it that the words he was going to say did sound as bad as they did in his head. "Because, all I'm looking at and thinking about right now is your body. And I thought after we talked this morning that we were going to slow down in our relationship."

Aelita hung her head low. "I'm sorry, Jeremy. If I..."

Jeremy stopped her with a quick kiss. "It's okay. I'm not angry or upset with you."

Aelita gave a small smile. "Do you not want me to wear clothes like this anymore?"

"I'm only your boyfriend, so I'm not going to tell you what you can or can't wear. But if you're asking what I personally would prefer, I'd rather you not wear clothes like that, at least not right now. It takes the focus off of all your wonderful qualities and places it all on how you look. And you already looked beautiful to me. When we've grown in our relationship, and ready to be more physical with one another, then I won't mind. And to be honest, I really don't enjoy the notion that you're going to be the sexual object in other guys' dreams tonight."

Aelita startled at that concept. "What do you mean other guy's will be dreaming about me tonight? Don't they know I'm yours?"

Jeremy shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. If a guy sees a pretty girl, and he really likes what he sees, then that image is going to stay with him for a very long time. And you, my dear, stunned a lot of people tonight, and some of them had camera phones, so they'll be able to refresh those images in their minds. Some guys will be respectful of their memory of you, but others, well, they might decide to fantasize about you."

Aelita was shocked. She didn't know she was going to cause that kind of impression, and it frightened her a bit. She was Jeremy's girl; she didn't want other boys looking at her like that. "Jeremy, what do you think about when you see me like this?"

This time Jeremy hung his head from embarrassment. He really didn't want to tell her, but Aelita deserved the truth from him. "Honestly, I'm having a hard time not fantasizing about having sex with you. We've been so close and had our bodies pressed up against each for long periods of time this weekend; sex seems like a natural progression at this point."

This revelation confused Aelita. She wasn't shocked that Jeremy thought about sex with her, because she had thought a lot about this morning after Jeremy explained what it was like. And it didn't bother her that he wanted to either, because she knew it was a matter of time before she would want to too. But how could he say he want to have sex with her right after he said he wanted to wait to be physical with her?

"Jeremy, I don't understand something. Why do you want to wait to have sex if you want to have it right now? If you want to have it now, why aren't you asking me? Yumi's told me go slowly with you and you've said you wanted to slow down, but why not just go ahead? You've told me enough so I can make my own decision, and I think I'll have sex with you if you really want it."

Bloody hell! Jeremy racked his brain, trying to figure out some way he could get away with her offer without having his conscience berate him.

Coming up with nothing, Jeremy shook his head, taking the less enjoyable but much nobler road. "No princess. I couldn't do that to you."

"Why not?" Aelita asked crossly. "How can you tell me I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, yet not take advantage of the chance to fulfill your heart's desire?" Aelita's green eyes dulled as XANA's symbol came to life behind them.

"You said it yourself. I'm not going to take advantage of you," Jeremy said, getting angry. "Yes, I want to have sex with you. I'm not going to, because I think that the consequences will be too much right now. First off, you told me earlier today that you weren't ready. Isn't that still true now?"

Aelita nodded her head. She kept her face looking forward, not looking at Jeremy. XANA's symbol began to grow brighter as Jeremy tried to tell her why she was wrong.

"Then you're being forced into a sexual experience, and that's nothing more than rape. And that's probably one of the worst things you could experience, Aelita," Jeremy nearly cried out. "Secondly, if we forget to use birth control, or if the birth control we use fails, you could get pregnant. And I know I'm too young to raise a child. Honestly, we're still children ourselves. I have no way to support my wife and child. And thirdly, what happens if we end up breaking up in the future. We've told each other how much we love each other, and have expressed our desire to be together forever, but the reality is, something could happen that would make us break up and leave each other. I know that if I lost you right now, I'd be devastated. How much worse would it be after having sex?"

Aelita heatedly argued, "You don't know that for sure. You could be just making a big deal out of nothing." Her eyes pulsed with anger.

Jeremy shot back, "Well, it isn't nothing we're getting all worked up about is it?"

"I only know it's important because that's what you told me. You could be wrong, Mr. Know It All," Aelita said getting more angry.

Jeremy started to yell back, but soften his tone, not wanting to be in fight he was currently in. "You're right, I could be wrong. I've never had sex so I can't be sure. But let me tell you something I do know. Do you remember the time I tried to go to Lyoko and apologize to you?"

Aelita nodded her head, her eyes retaining some of their color again. "I loved you even back then. When I saw that I had hurt you and made you angry, it made me hurt. I was emotionally connected to you then. Friday night, when we kissed, I felt on top of the world; I loved you even more deeply. Tonight I honestly can say I love you even more than I did two days ago. The more time we spend together, the more intimate we become, the more physical we get, I love you that much more, and want to be separated from you that much less. So you could be right, I could be making a big deal out of nothing. But my heart tells me otherwise."

Aelita's eyes returned to normal. Her heart told her otherwise, too. She loved Jeremy, and she had done everything she thought she should to be with him, but things kept turning so differently than she expected.

Jeremy finished leading Aelita to their destination. They had gone into the forest from the city's entrance and made their way to a small clearing that overlooked the lake. Aelita saw several candles surrounding a blanket lying on the ground. A picnic basket and CD player rested on top.

Aelita looked at Jeremy, wondering why he had chosen this. She was pleased at his attempts at romanticism, but there had to be a reason for this choice of location.

Jeremy smiled. "Before I found You and Lyoko, I used to sit here and do my homework. It was quiet and I loved the view. I wanted to share this secret spot with you." Jeremy continued. "And, you told me I still owed you that date in the forest. And I want to give that to you. I'm so sorry I missed our first meeting. I want you to know that you are worth it to me. I'm going to fail you sometimes, but I want you to know how special you are to me, and that I'll always make it up to you when I fail."

Aelita stood there looking at her prince. She was angry from their argument, confused as to why she didn't understand relationships, and moved to tears by Jeremy's reasoning behind their date. She wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck and began to cry.

Jeremy held her tight, not sure why his princess was crying. Aelita couldn't help but feel more love toward her boyfriend. Here she was, ruining their date, and he was still as loving as ever.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," Aelita cried. "I didn't mean to ruin our date."

Jeremy kissed his beloved with a long, soft kiss. "It's not ruined, my love." He motioned her over to the blanket and sat her down. He lit the candles around them before turning on the CD player and sitting down behind Aelita. He pulled her back to his chest as the soft tunes washed over them. He wrapped his arms around Aelita's stomach and gave a squeeze.

"Don't you ever stop loving me, Jeremy?" Aelita asked with a laugh, as she wiped the tears from her eyes for the second time today.

The two sat down on the blanket and said nothing in an uncomfortable silence. Their argument made them totally forget about having fun, and neither of them wanted to start another fight.

Jeremy broke the silence by asking. "Aelita, why did we fight?"

"I don't know. I was upset with not being able to understand dating. Everything you tell me is almost completely different with what I hear on television or from the kids at school. I want to please you Jeremy, but I don't know how."

Jeremy kissed Aelita on the cheek. "You do make me happy, Aelita. More than you realize. I'm sorry if I've confused. I was raised with older viewpoints about sex and dating, so what I believe may differ a lot from what you may hear elsewhere. But talk to me about it, don't ever feel scared to. Talk with Yumi too; she'll help you out as well. And I never thought you did anything wrong tonight. You're trying to figure this dating thing out just like I am. You thought you were doing the right thing. And if deep down inside, you really think something's the right thing to do, ask me if I'm willing to do it. And I'll do the same for you."

Aelita slowly nodded her head. "I think I understand. I just need to take the time to sort everything out."

"Then let's take that time in our relationship, together," Jeremy responded. "It's what we both want; what we're both trying to do."

With that, the couple settled into a more comfortable silence. Aelita nestled herself into Jeremy's arms as she thought, _He really does love me. _

Jeremy reached into the picnic basket and pulled out two small bowels. Aelita opened one of them and found assorted fruit that had been cut up. She looked over and saw that the other one held melted chocolate.

Jeremy reached into the bowl she was holding and pulled out a strawberry. He swirled it in the still warm chocolate and held it up to Aelita's lips.

Not quite sure what to do, Aelita slowly opened her mouth. Jeremy gently pushed the fruit into her mouth and Aelita softly kissed his fingertips as she closed her mouth around the sweet dessert.

Aelita pondered what they were doing. It seemed kind of silly to be feeding each other, and it was kind of weird. But somehow, it felt right. It felt intimate, but in a light and carefree way. Aelita liked this idea of Jeremy's a lot.

The pair took turns feeding and eating, and shared more than one set of chocolaty kisses. After their appetites for food were sated, the loving pair settled into silence again. The sun had almost faded and the candlelight created a warm glow around them. Glancing back at Jeremy, Aelita caught him staring absentmindedly down the front of her shirt. She really did captivate her man, didn't she?

With a wicked grin, Aelita asked, "Jeremy, why are you looking at my chest?" Jeremy jumped with a start.

"I'm sorry, Aelita," Jeremy said. "It just, well, you look so beautiful, so sexy, in that outfit that it's hard not to look at you and admire you."

Jeremy tried to pull away, but Aelita grabbed his arms and held him tightly to her. Yumi was right, Jeremy was a good blanket. She relaxed and sank into Jeremy again, using him as a back rest. "It's okay. I was just teasing you." Jeremy grunted and kissed her cheek, leaving a chocolaty smudge.

The pair sat in silence again, before Jeremy checked his phone and declared it was time to go. If he wasn't sure Jim would be out looking for them, Jeremy would have risked continuing the date. Aelita helped Jeremy clean up and pack everything away. As the final candle went out, Aelita grasped Jeremy's arm, unable to see anything in the dark.

"It's okay, princess. I used to come here all the time; I can find my way back easily. There's nothing to worry about." With the picnic basket in one arm and Aelita in the other, Jeremy led the couple through the forest.

Aelita kept Jeremy close to her. She had the strangest feeling that there were 'things' surrounding them.

Shaking the feelings from her head, Aelita thought over everything that had happened today. Two fights, two lessons in biology, a date, and complete dissemination of dating. If it didn't mean she had to leave Jeremy, she would welcome sleep.

It was such a weird experience when she first learned that humans had to shut themselves down once a day. Now she dreaded the time, as nightmares about being chased and a strange doll named Mister Puck filled her head as she lay. She wished she could lay with Jeremy again, so that he could keep the nightmares away, but she knew they couldn't risk being caught again...for the first time? Time travel really did make her head swim.

Awakening from her thoughts, Aelita again thought she could feel another presence behind her. Telling herself to stop overreacting again, she caught sight of the school through the trees and began to wonder how on earth dates were supposed to end. Surely Jeremy wouldn't drop her off and turn and walk away without another word. Would he kiss her goodbye? Or was there another ritual to perform?

Before Aelita could ask Jeremy, something reached out from the black and grabbed at her, knocking over.

"Ahhhhhhhh," Aelita screamed as she began to fall forward.

"Aelita!" Jeremy yelled, scrambling to try and catch his princess, who had just fallen for no reason. With a quick move, he caught Aelita by the waist and kept her upright. "Aelita, what happened? Did you trip?"

Aelita steadied herself before pushing away from Jeremy and looking back into the forest. "Something just pushed me!"

Jeremy jumped and spun around, frightened at the prospect of XANA coming after them. Laughter rang out in the darkness.


End file.
